


Forever and Ever

by ClaireWhy



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Crazy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Killing Spree, M/M, Massacre, Mentioned suicide, Murder-Suicide, Yandere, closely follows game mechanics, diverse death scenes, info-chan - Freeform, lots of death, obsessed mark, pewds mackenzie, there might be too many characters but it’s a school ya know, yandere simulator - Freeform, yandereplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireWhy/pseuds/ClaireWhy
Summary: It is said that if someone confessed to their crush under a cherry blossom tree…their crush is bound to accept it, and their love will bloom into something even more beautiful than its flowers.Or something bloodier than cherries.Mark Fischbach is disastrously in love with his senpai, Jack McLoughlin. His fluffy green hair…his deep blue eyes…he knew and loved everything about him. He will never let him go.One day he gets a text from the mysterious Info-kun, who tells him that he must get rid of five rivals in one week.Anything for his senpai.





	1. FRIDAY

**Author's Note:**

> ALL characters are Youtubers, so if you don't recognize one, don't hesitate to leave a comment and I'll tell you who they are ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy my crazy new story!

Mark walked home feeling angry. A student in his class had commited suicide. The police suspected foul play, but couldn’t find much evidence. After they'd interrogated all the students and staff, they sent everyone home early, cutting the time he could spend watching Jack in half.

His phone beeped, signalling that he got a notification. In a moment of joy, he wondered if it was his senpai.

It wasn’t, of course. His senpai didn’t know his number.

It was from an unknown contact.

 

**Hey**

_Do I know you?_

**I saw you stalking Jack today**

_Do you have a problem with that?_

**No, I just want to give you some information.**

**Other than you, five people in this school are madly in love with him. And all of them have a good chance of taking him**

_Why are you telling me this?_

**I would be very happy if something were to happen to those five.**

**If you agree to get rid of them, I’ll tell you who they are.**

_Get rid of them?_

**You have two options. Expel them, or kill them.**

_That’s insane_

**And you’re a stalker. Do we have a deal? Or do you want to risk losing your senpai?**

_Okay, it’s a deal._

**I thought so. Starting Monday, I’ll tell you the name of a rival each day**

_Why not tell me all at once?_

**I have a specific order in mind…now good luck**

_But who are you?_

**I am Info-chan. Or Info-kun. It doesn’t matter.**

**And you better deal with your five rivals, or your precious Senpai will belong to one of them by the end of the week.**

**I hope you make them suffer.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First question: Who do you think are the five rivals?


	2. MONDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark eliminates his first rival...oh, and a few others that get in the way

 

Mark squealed with glee. "Senpai…" he whispered to himself, overjoyed that he would be seeing his handsome handsome senpai today.

He leapt up from bed and paid his respects to the senpai shrine. Jack-senpai’s toothbrush was falling apart, so he decided not to brush his teeth with it today. He patted an apple with a bite taken out of it, reveling at how senpai had bitten into it so attractively before Mark had sneakily snatched it from his hand.

He took a quick shower, washed his face, ran a comb through his messy black hair, and brushed his teeth. Then he skipped over to his drawer. "Hmm…" he murmured as he browsed his unexpectedly vast and varied underwear collection. He selected a light pink one with small strawberries and pink mustaches decorating it. "A guy who wears these panties must be sweet, just like strawberries!" he declared.

Once he slid it on, he pondered between his two school uniforms. Girl or boy?

Of course he put on the skirt. Panties with mustaches on them needed to be showed off, after all.

On the way to school, he thought of senpai so hard he wasn’t sure what sort of transportation he even took. He could have teleported for all he knew. It didn’t matter, Jack was here.

He checked his phone, but the mysterious Info-kun, as he’d decided to call him, hadn’t texted him yet. He walked briskly up to the school, then did a bizarre crab walk because he could. He quickly got up when he encountered another student.

It was Ethan Nestor, who was wearing a blue limited-edition Wowie shirt.

Mark shot him a bright fake smile, "Hello Ethan!"

The blunette bounced on his toes, "What iz up?"

Mark smiled, even though he was cringing at the guy’s face and greeting, "I just wanted to tell you that you look lovely today."

Ethan’s face flushed pink, "Wowie! Thanks, that's really nice of you to say! I love your outfit!"

"Do you know where is Jack-senpai?"

The other boy pointed towards to school, "I saw him sitting by the fountain."

Mark smiled to himself. Of course senpai was there. That’s where he was every morning. He thanked Ethan, who skipped off to Tyler, who was standing by the trees.

Mark didn’t want to delay seeing his senpai, but he quickly took a shot of Ethan and sent it to Info-kun, who'd said he’d be willing to give him the profiles of any student after being sent a picture.

 **Here you go** , Info-kun texted.

Mark was sent Ethan’s profile.

 

 **Name -** Ethan Mark Nestor-Darling

 **Quote** \- “WOWIE”

 **Club -** Gaming Club

 **Persona -** Social butterfly

 **Crush -** Tyler

 

Phew, so Ethan didn’t have a crush on his senpai. After a bit of hesitation, he sent Tyler’s picture to Info-kun as well.

 

**Here you go**

 

Tyler’s profile came up.

 

 **Name** \- Tyler Scheid

 **Quote** \- "…"

 **Club -** Sports Club

 **Persona** \- Heroic

 **Crush** \- Ethan

 

So Ethan and Tyler were both non-rivals. They probably wouldn’t face his wrath today then.

_Senpai, I’m coming~_

Mark rushed through the locker room, barely pausing to change into his indoor shoes, and emerged into the large courtyard. Students were milling about and chatting, usually in a perfect circle for reasons Mark didn’t understand.

His breath caught when he saw Jack-senpai. He was indeed sitting at the edge of the fountain, engaged in his Nintendo DS and grumbling curse words.

SoooOOoooo attractive.

Mark elbowed past a group of boys and stopped in front of him. He knew if he was holding anything, he’d drop it all on the floor. His heart was pounding loudly, and his vision was turning pink. _That_ was how much he loved his senpai.

A few seconds later, Jack looked up, seeming uncomfortable, "Are you okay, Mark?"

Mark tried to answer, but found that he couldn’t. He was too nervous, and only had to strength to walk away, hands pressed to his chest.

He retreated behind a tree, feeling like he was about to melt. Senpai knew his name! He pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a quick picture of Jack hunched over his game. He was so giddy over the good shot that he sent it to Info-kun.

 

The response came immediately. **I don't need any fucking pictures of your fucking senpai.**

 

Mark sniffed in distaste. Info-kun would never understand, but at least he was useful. He took another peek at his Senpai, and felt very glad that Felix was nowhere in sight. There was something about the Swede that always got on his nerves. He wasn’t sure why. Felix was strange, and people even started calling him Pewds Mackenzie. Mackenzie because he acted like a girl, and Pewds because he played too many video games. Personally, Mark thought "Pubes" was a little more appropriate.

No, he was not jealous that Pewds had a bigger bulge than he did. His bulge was fine just the way it was.

A horrifying thought struck him. What if Felix was a rival? He certainly did spend a lot of time with Jack. Quickly, he pulled out his phone.

 

_Is one of my rivals Felix?_

**Why would you think that?**

_I don’t know_

_Answer my question_

**No.**

_Won’t I just find out who all my rivals are by reading the profiles you send me?_

**What makes you think it’ll be that easy?**

 

A small commotion made him turn.

Speak of the devil. Felix was sashaying out of the doors onto the plaza.

 _In a girl’s uniform_.

Pewds Mackenzie was showing off a thigh-length blue skirt as he strutted to his group of friends, twirling.

THE FLIPPING COPYCAT.

Nobody noticed Mark blowing steam in the corner.

"Wow,” Phil remarked, "you look great!"

"Nice one, Pewds,” PJ said appreciatively.

"Duude," Ken doubled over. "You look awesome."

"Hey thanks, Kenpai!" Felix blew a kiss at him.

Ken rolled his eyes and beckoned him over to chat about some new game.

Over at the trees, Mark was boiling in rage. "Fucking Pewds Mackenzie," he muttered angrily. How _dare_ he take Mark’s idea of wearing a skirt! He quickly held up his phone again to snap a picture. He made sure the shot was centered, then sent it to Info-kun.

**Here you go!**

 

 **Name -** Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg

 **Quote** \- “Hillary Clinton”

 **Club** \- Gaming Club

 **Persona** \- Heroic

 **Crush** \- None

 

Huh, he really did have no crush on Jack. Whatever then. Mark spent the next few minutes taking pictures of senpai of various angles.

After an hour of fawning over an exceptionally hot photo, another guy walked onto the plaza to join the group of social butterflies.

Mark sort of recognized him as the guy who hung out with Jack a lot and would recommend games to him.

He realized Info-kun hadn’t told him his rival yet. What if it was this guy? Suspicious, Mark walked up to him, "I just wanted to tell you that you look lovely today!"

The other boy smiled bashfully, "Really? Wow, thanks! That’s very nice of you to say!"

Mark snapped a quick picture, and the guy posed.

He sent the picture to Info-kun.

**Here’s today’s rival**

 

 **Name** **-** Robin Torkar

 **Quote** \- "Stay in drugs kids don't do school"

 **Club** \- Photography Club

 **Persona** \- Social butterfly

 **Crush** \- Jack

 

HOLD UP.

Mark’s head shot up, and he stared at Robin approaching his senpai.

"Hey Jack," Robin grinned, "what are you playing?"

Jack glanced up, "Top of the morning to ya, Robin. Just some _Legend of Zelda_." Suddenly he cursed and punched at some buttons.

Robin plopped himself down and leaned into him, watching him play. "You liking Felix’s new look?"

Jack snorted, "It’s hilarious, but I have to admit he looks good in a skirt."

Practically vibrating with rage, Mark’s vision went red. WHY DIDN’T ANYBODY NOTICE _HIS_ SKIRT?

Robin reached out to ruffle Jack’s floofy green hair that Mark would kill to touch.

How _dare_ Robin develop a crush on his Jack! How fucking _dare_ Robin lay his greedy hands on his Jack!

To further fuel his rage, Robin began flinging out flirtatious remarks. Thankfully Jack brushed them off as jokes, but Mark was pissed anyway.

Mark took out his phone to angrily text Info-kun, but found that he already had a message from him.

 

 **I heard he is going to confess to Jack under the cherry tree** **today at 6:00 pm** **. I advise you stop him by then.**

 

WHOA NOW. Mark gawked at the information. Oh no no no no no. This can’t happen! Robin has to die. He has to die now. Now. NOW!

 

_I’m going to kill him!!_

_How do I get rid of the evidence??_

**There’s an incinerator at the back of the school where you can dump bodies, weapons, and bloody clothes.**

**I’d give you a new uniform if you need it, but it’ll cost you five panty shots. They’re high in demand right now.**

_Got it_

 

Mark went to Language class first, because he knew skipping class completely would lower his reputation. He felt slightly more educated as he walked out.

It had been very irksome though. He did not share the class with his adorably adorable Jackaboy, but he made up for it by violently making out with his arm, pretending it was Jack.

His arm now had a very purple spot, along with some blood, but never mind that, it was time to take action!

He giggled and walked around the school. Along with preparing for his murder, he did his best to accomplish what Info-kun asked. In the locker room, he squatted down awkwardly and took panty shots of Mary, Dodger, and after a lot of following and mind-making-ups, he took one of Felix as well. Because _ugh_ that guy needed some reputation-ruining, especially with how closely he had been talking to Jack at the lockers.

"Hey Jack, like my outfit?" Felix had asked.

And his senpai had laughed, calling his friend an idiot. Even though Felix was unaffected by the insult, Mark felt satisfied anyway.

At around 2:00 PM encountered Robin in the hallway and stopped him. Since the guy was a Social butterfly, he was never by himself. Mark needed to befriend him, as rage-inducing as it would be, so he could get him alone.

Mark smiled, tilting his head, “Hey, you look troubled. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Robin looked surprised, "Oh, now that you mention it, yeah. I lost my USB drive last week. It has a lot of my important videos on it. Would you be willing to help me find it?"

"Sure!"

"Alright, thank you. Thanks a bunch.“

"No problem!"

For the next half hour Mark managed to not get caught taking panty shots of Emma Blackery and Cheyenne, and eventually located Robin’s USB stick in the grass by the side of the school.

Info-kun accepted all the photos.

**I’ll drop your change of clothes outside the Info Club window.**

 

Mark rushed to find his ugly-ass rival.

To his horror, he found him chatting up his Jack-senpai at the lockers, blushing slightly. Mark stormed over, interrupting the conversation, only to go weak once Jack’s divine ocean blue eyes passed over him in concern.

"Ack…" he blushed and edged away, and Robin followed him curiously.

"You okay, man?"

"Oh, yeah," he grit his teeth. Then he smiled emotionlessly, "I found your USB!"

Robin gasped, "Holy crap, thanks a bunch! You’re awesome."

Mark grinned harder as he handed over the USB, probably showing way too many teeth. "Hey, follow me! I want to show you something cool."

"Alright," Robin nodded easily, seeming excited.

Mark dragged him to the front area of Youtube High School, which he knew was deserted at this time.

"So what did you want to show me?" Robin questioned.

Mark pulled a pair of scissors from his pocket and stabbed him in the neck.

He apparently missed his jugular, so he pierced him in the chest, all while having to hold the screaming and gurgling idiot down.

"Isn’t this cool?" Mark growled, eyes burning with psychopathic rage. “ _Isn’t this cool?”_

“Ah—agh—" Robin choked and heaved, blood pouring through the wounds in his neck and chest.

"Senpai is _MINE. You are not taking him from me!"_

"Ung—"

Mark paid him no heed and continued to bring his muscled arm down with the bloodstained and dulled scissors.

He was very pleased with the result. Robin had probably died ages ago, but he took a lot of happy pleasure in carving up the body.

In the end, his uniform was splashed with crimson splatters and dripping with it. It looked great to be honest, but he doubted anyone else would think so.

Mark spat on the body, "That’s what you get for messing with my senpai, _Robin_."

The mutilated corpse did not reply.

"Hehehheee," Mark giggled. That was _so_ much fun! And to think that he still had four more rivals to kill...well, four wasn't really all that much...

"IS THAT A BODY?!" a high-pitched voice screamed.

Anthony Padilla scrambled backwards, crashing into his friend Ian Hecox, whose mouth was open.

Mark quickly Apologized, "Hey, don't worry. It was just a prank bro."

"Um…" Ian glanced at Anthony, then shrugged, "okay, I guess."

But Anthony wasn't fooled, and he stepped forward, "That’s definitely real blood, and that’s definitely a real body! That’s the dude who hangs out with Jack! What have you done?!"

Mark ignored him and zeroed in on Ian, who was a Social butterfly and would run to call the police once his shock was over. Mark dashed towards him and managed to stab him in the eye just before Anthony grabbed his wrist and squeezed, forcing him to drop the scissors.

To his horror, Mark was starting to lose, but he quickly thought of his senpai, and the strength of his true love surged through him as he kicked Anthony in the nuts.

“Gah!” the guy squeaked.

Mark launched himself forward and wrapped his hands around his neck, squeezing with all his might while pinning him to the ground.

Once Anthony’s grip on his arms slackened enough, Mark grabbed for his scissors and drove it straight through his forehead. The curly-haired man's eyes crossed as he dropped to the ground, blood pooling around his face.

Satisfied, he chased after Ian, who was trying to escape out the school gates, and slashed the back of his neck. When he fell, Mark did a better cut at his throat, and blood splattered Mark's arms.

Wow, that was fun!

Then he had a wonderful thought: what if the two were actually rivals? That’d be spectacular!

 

 **Name** **-** Daniel Anthony Padilla

 **Quote** \- “I’m not emo!”

 **Club** **-** Drama Club

 **Persona -** Heroic

 **Crush -** None

 

 **Name** **-** Ian Andrew Hecox

 **Quote** \- "SHUT UP"

 **Club** **-** Drama Club

 **Persona -** Social butterfly

 **Crush -** None

 

No such luck. Oh well, anyone could be a potential rival in the future.

He dragged all the corpses to the incinerator and chucked them in, along with his ruined clothes. After some thought, he threw in the scissors as well. He burned it all, then put on the clothes Info-kun had supplied him.

Mark tried to use the mop, but he was twitching too much, and couldn’t clean the blood properly. He was also a little hunched, and his vision was going grey at the sides.

He suddenly had the urge to laugh.

So he did.

It was the laughter of a deranged maniac who was too far gone.

Feeling significantly better, Mark got to work with cleaning up the blood, twitching just a little. As he mopped, he graphically imagined his and Jack’s marriage and honeymoon.

❀ 

At 6:00 PM, Mark snuck over to the cherry tree and watched senpai wait for Robin under it.

Steeling his nerves, he walked up to him, blinking away the pinkness. "H-h-hey…"

Jack looked at him in confusion, "Oh, hey Mark."

Mark blushed furiously. His name sounded amazing coming from his senpai’s lips. He wanted this to happen more often. “What…what are you doing here?"

Jack gave him an easy smile, his bright azure eyes happy. His soft green hair was waving in the breeze. The contrast between Jack’s soft brown and green hair was truly the most attractive thing in the world. "Waiting for Robin. He said he wanted to show me something."

"Oh…" Mark rubbed his chest uncomfortably; he could feel his heart pounding out of it. "I-I thought he went home…"

"That’s strange." Jack furrowed his eyebrows adorably, and Mark desperately wanted to stroke his head. "He told me to wait here—that he had a new game to show me." He looked annoyed, "That motherfocker. It was probably a prank. Oh well, I’m gonna head home too. Night, Mark."

"Uh, g-good night." Mark tried to make himself confess, but his voice failed him, and his senpai walked away.

"Jack," Mark whispered into the wind, "you are the most perfect human being."

❀ 

Mark followed his senpai home to make sure he got back safely, then rushed to his own house. Once home, he printed out all his pictures of Jack and tacked them onto his bulletin board as neatly as he could.

He planted a kiss on each one, then put a particularly good picture into a frame on his nightstand. He settled underneath his blanket and held the picture. "You'll be mine soon," he murmured, closing his eyes, "don't you worry."

Soon he fell asleep, dreaming of his senpai…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, looks like Jack needs to get a new editor now that Robin’s gone >:D  
> And RIP SmoshAnthony. When I wrote this chapter, he hadn’t even left Smosh yet. But his videos on his individual channel are still hilarious. If you hadn’t seen his vid "so…now what?" you should.
> 
> Question: who do you think the next rival is? hint hint: jack kissed them at least once (this is me being vague)


	3. TUESDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wants to find his second rival, but Info-kun decides to test his loyalty.

Mark picked up his black panties. "Black is the color of mystery, secrecy, and evil," he whispered to himself mysteriously, secretly, and evilly.

He put on the girl’s uniform again, because fuck wearing pants.

He studied his bulletin of senpai pictures for an hour, then realized he needed to go to school to kill a rival and see his _real_ senpai in his sweet flesh.

❀

He arrived half an hour before classes began at the front gate to find a group of social butterflies talking in hushed whispers, glancing around furtively. He hid behind a bush and listened.

"What’s going on?" Tyler asked seriously, walking up to the circle, Ethan in tow.

Matt Watson sighed, "Robin’s missing.”

"No!" Ethan yelped.

Signe dragged a hand through her short brown hair, "I looked _everywhere_ , and I know Jack must be worried sick."

"I’m sure it’s fine," Amy murmured, patting her back.

Then Ryan Magee spoke up, sounding scared, "Guys, I guess you haven’t heard yet, but you know Anthony and Ian, the two weirdos who used to call themselves Smosh in the other group?”

"Yeah?" Felix asked, nervously fidgeting with his skirt.

" _They’re_ missing too.”

They all gasped as one.

"So absolutely _nobody_ has heard of Robin?" Signe demanded. "Or any of the other missing people?"

Everyone shook their heads, and she deflated. "Now four people are gone. What is _wrong_ with this school?"

Felix flinched, burying his face in his hands.

Ken patted his arm, murmuring, "Bro, it’s okay, it’s okay."

Amy took Signe’s hand, "We’ll find Robin and the others, don’t worry."

Meanwhile, Mark was in a state of agitation. There were too many witnesses around, and he couldn’t kill them. But then, he figured that killing them would only draw more attention to the missing students.

How annoying.

He rushed over to the plaza to find his senpai.

On his way, he passed PJ, who was murmuring something.

"What’s happened?" Mark asked curiously.

"Nothing," PJ shook his head, looking sad, "Jack just pushed me away. He’s really upset about Robin. I think he wants to be left alone.“

More careful now, Mark stepped out onto the plaza. As always, Jack was still playing on his Nintendo DS by himself, though he seemed very distracted, and his eyes weren’t moving as he played the game.

After doing a lot of breathing exercises and random yoga to warm himself up, Mark sat down next to Jack, managing to not fall into the fountain like an idiotic goober.

Jack looked up, and Mark saw that he hadn’t even been playing at all. “Top of the mornin to ya, Mark."

"Are you okay?" Mark whispered, then realized his voice was squeaking and his words were practically inaudible. He tried again, clearing his throat beforehand, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…no. My friend Robin’s gone missing and I just…I feel like it’s my fault. I shoulda looked for him when he didn’t come meet me, and then didn’t call me back.”

Mark smiled assuringly at his selfless senpai, reaching out to pat his shoulder. "H-hey…it’s not your fault. You didn’t know he was in trouble. Plus, who knows? He could be completely fine.” He took great pleasure at touching senpai’s body and started ingraining it into his memory forever.

Jack bit his lip, "You said he went home, right?"

Mark shrugged, still not moving his hand, "I saw him walk out of the school, that’s it."

His senpai put his game down and rubbed his face tiredly. "Robin was one of my best friends here…"

"I can be your friend, too," Mark said eagerly, while trying to not sound eager.

"That would be nice…" Jack murmured.

Probably a little too quickly, Mark spread his arms for a hug, and Jack fell into them.

They stayed like that for a while, Mark possessively holding his senpai. He was so frail and warm.

Hours too soon, Jack started to pull away, laughing a little, "You hug really tightly."

Mark felt his face flame up like his hair, "Um, y-y-yeah."

Jack hopped to his feet, picked up his game, and messed with his green hair a little. Mark watched, mesmerized. Jack grinned, “Well, we should get ta class. It was very nice talking to ya, Mark."

He nodded dreamily, hearts in his eyes, watching his adorable senpai leave.

❀

When Mark walked out of Biology, he noticed some of the students were giving him strange looks.

He tried to Compliment Ethan, but he just got shifty eyes and a small "thanks, wowie" in reply. And on top of that, Tyler watched him a little too closely.

Mark slowly realized that perhaps his reputation was getting low.

He texted Info-kun.

_What’s going on? People are ignoring me_

**Someone is gossiping about you. I know who. And they’re also today’s rival…**

_Who?!_

**Five panty shots. Consider this me testing our alliance.**

_Are you serious? I’m the one helping you_

**I’m helping you too.**

**They’ll probably confess to your senpai today, and then you’ll never have him.**

_OK you win_

_But fuck you_

 

Punching a wall wasn’t going to do any good, but that’s what he did. After wailing and jumping around, nursing his poor hand, he got to business.

The gym class was swimming in the outdoor pool, and that gave Mark plenty of opportunities to hide out in the changing rooms and snap a couple of questionable photos of girls in their swimsuits.

He sent them to Info-kun, who grudgingly accepted them.

 

**It’s PJ**

 

Mark glared at his screen. _PJ_. Of course it was the guy who was best friends with Felix. And he knew Jack had recently moved to his neighborhood too.

He thumbed an angry reply,

 

_Where is he now??_

**Five panty shots**

_Fuck you_

**Not interested.**

 

Mark jammed his phone into his pocket, not taking any more of Info-kun’s crap. He would just have to ask around and find the blabbermouth Brit Shit himself.

He wandered the hallways until he encountered a tall guy with straight black hair who didn’t seem to mind him.

Mark took a quick picture and sent it to Info-kun.

 

 **Name** **-** Philip "Phil" Michael Lester

 **Quote** \- “I think you almost broke the sound barrier!”

 **Club** **-** Science Club

 **Persona -** Social butterfly

 **Crush -** Dan

 

"Hello," Mark greeted, "I just want to say that you look lovely today. Your galaxy shirt is very cool."

Phil grinned, "Hey, thanks! I like your outfit!"

"Do you know where I can find PJ?"

"Oh, he’s my friend. He said something about losing his fidget spinner and trying to find it."

That wasn’t very helpful, but Mark thanked him anyway. He glanced at the door Phil was hanging around in front of, "What are you doing outside the…" he looked at the sign, "the Occult Club?"

Phil blushed crimson, "Um, nothing. Just…seeing if I want to join, you know?"

Mark peeked through the door’s window. The club seemed moderately pleasant, with a dark creepy pull to it that Mark found very peaceful. It did not seem like something a person like Phil should be joining. There was only one member inside right now, a guy with wavy brown hair swept in the opposite direction of Phil’s, looking like he was rethinking his life choices all at once.

Mark took a picture.

 

 **Name** **-** Daniel “Dan” James Howell

 **Quote** \- “back to the wall back to the wall”

 **Club -** Occult Club

 **Persona -** Loner

 **Crush -** Phil

 

Boringggg. Mark was about to walk off, then realized something. If he killed PJ, Phil might remember that Mark had asked about him. Then when the police started questioning people Phil would give him away and then Mark would get arrested and then he’d be thrown in jail and then he won’t be able to confess to senpai and then he’d _never_ be able to make babies with him!

Mark nearly shrieked at the terrifying thought that didn’t actually make much sense in the first place butthatdidn’tmatter.

He rushed back to the tall Brit, "You should go in and talk to him."

Phil choked, blue eyes widening in shock. "Wh-what? No, I can’t do that! I’m not in the club, and he…he might reject me." He made a nervous animal noise.

"You never know until you try, right?" Mark smiled encouragingly.

It was good that Phil didn’t see the smile, because it revealed some socially unacceptable over-the-top enthusiasm.

"Well, I guess…"

Mark pushed Phil through the doors.

"Ack!" Phil flapped his arms around like a lost penguin as he fell.

Dan happened to be directly in the way, and both boys went tumbling to the ground.

While Dan and Phil worked out their awkward situation, Mark browsed the strange objects in the Occult Room.

Oh wow, a ritual knife in a skull!

Very sharp, very pretty.

He yanked it out and weighed it in his hands. Snickering, he turned around to find that Dan was trying to get up, only to get his noodle legs tangled up in Phil’s and fall down again.

“Okay, really? _”_ Dan groused, oblivious to Mark’s approaching figure.

“I’m sorry!” Phil wailed.

Mark skipped over and after a bit of waiting for the right time, simultaneously stabbed them both through the heart.

Mark was delighted as he clapped his hands, "Oooh nice one Mark!" He jerked the blade out, and it made a sickening screeching noise as the edge dragged against bone. He giggled and poked at the two Brits’ frozen and dead expressions.

Then Mark grumbled and stamped his feet when he realized he’d have to hide the bodies.

And the incinerator was _so far away._

Well fuck it, he’s gonna leave the two there to posthumously make out.

Then he realized he hadn’t disposed the weapon, and got a fantastic idea. He cleaned the dagger on Dan’s uniform, then wrapped the brunet’s fingers around the handle, effectively pressing faked fingerprints on it. He shoved the dagger back in, careful not to touch the handle. Now _that_ will confuse the police.

Haha, that was actually really funny. He laughed.

He snuffed out the scented candles, blacking out the room, and swaggered outta there, locking the door as he went.

Mark checked his outfit for blood. It’d been a clean kill, so thankfully he had no other messes to clean up!

He twitched a little before running off to find PJ.

After half an hour of wandering around, his frustration won out. He pulled out his phone to ask Info-kun for PJ’s student profile.

 

**What, no pic?**

_I gave you his name, you don’t fucking need one_

**Well someone’s mad**

 

 **Name** **-** PJ Liguori

 **Quote** \- "Hey tiny planet explorers!"

 **Club -** No club

 **Persona -** Teacher’s Pet

 **Crush -** Jack

 

Good, he wasn’t Heroic. That might make things easier. But unfortunately, none of the information was helping him find him, and he wasn’t going to resort to panty shots just yet. He was getting really tired of relying on Info-kun.

He re-read the crush info, and the name 'Jack' reinvigorated him. Mark stormed the school, searching for his son-of-a-bitch rival with newfound hatred.

Eventually he located him on the school roof, still looking around for his stupid cancerous fidget spinner that should only be used when you can’t concentrate.

In a friendly voice, Mark gabbed, "I heard you’ve been spreading rumors about me, Brit Shit."

PJ jumped ten feet in surprise, nearly slipping on the floor. He hid the spinner behind his back. "Oh, hi, wait, what?"

Mark’s tone turned deadly, "I _heard_ you’ve been crushing on a certain Jack McLoughlin, _Brit Shit."_

The other boy looked offended, " 'Brit Shit'? Are you serious?! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"It doesn’t matter, Brit Shit. You better not be trying to steal my senpai!"

Smirking, PJ crossed his arms once he realized what this was about, "Wow, jealous much?"

Mark fumed, "I’m not _jealous_!"

"Jack _is_ pretty darn cute, I have to admit," PJ mused teasingly, tapping his fidget spinner against his chin. "His fluffy green hair…and man, when he wears those glasses—"

"Shut _up."_

"I remember one time last Christmas," PJ went on relentlessly, "we happened to walk under a mistletoe. Yeah, _we_. Jack and Mr. 'Brit Shit'."

Mark clenched his fists, each word feeling like a burning pine needle puncturing his lungs, making it hard to breathe.

PJ started getting more worked up, "Well, guess what? Jack kissed me, right here—" he pointed to a spot on his right cheek "—he kissed Mr. Brit Shit, not you. And he was so adorably flustered about it, too…"

By that time Mark had had enough. He surged forward and slammed the Brit into the metal railing.

The breath knocked out of him, PJ gasped, looking scared, "H-hey now—I was only jok—"

"Jack is mine," Mark shook him viciously, and PJ’s head snapped back and forth, "he is mine, mine, MINE!"

“Dude!” PJ shouted, hands pulling at Mark’s, trying to loosen the grip on his shirt. "Y-you’re _insane_! Jack is much better off without a psycho like you!"

"Don’t _LIE_ to me!!" Mark fisted PJ’s shirt in his hands and struck him against the rail again.

PJ fumbled to get a grip on the metal, “Let go of me! Look, someone’s gonna see this, and then y-you’re gonna get arrested—”

Mark only grinned at him, “Keep saying _that_ in the afterlife, Brit Shit."

A desperate "hey, please!" was PJ’s last words before he was shoved off the roof and brutally splattered on the ground.

Mark peeked over the side, finding that the broken bones jutting out of the body made him look much less annoying.

"Oh my god!”

Mark spun around to find a boy sporting brown hair in a side part having a panic attack, then run towards the door, "I’ve got to tell a teacher!"

Mark only had time to recognize the person as MatPat before another guy appeared and yanked the guy back.

As the two struggled, Mark ran over and grabbed a flailing Matthew’s arms. 

The other guy struck the Teacher’s Pet in the neck with a syringe, and in a few seconds Matthew went limp.

Mark let go as Matthew collapsed, "What the hell, who are you?"

The guy held out his hand for a shake, as if knocking someone out was something people bonded over, "Aaron Ash."

Mark squinted at the hand, but grudgingly obliged. Aaron’s grip was hard.

"We should work together, you and me."

Disbelievingly, the half-German shook his head, "You’re tricking me."

Aaron snorted, "No, I’m not. This guy and the one you tossed off the roof got what they deserved." He looked around, "Well, I’ll leave you with MatPat, you can do whatever with him."

Mark took out his phone to take a picture of his retreating figure.

 

 **Here you go** , Info-kun said.

 

 **Name** **-** Aaron Ash "Yamimash"

 **Quote**  - ?????

 **Club -**?????

 **Persona -** Evil

 **Crush -** ?????

 

Interesting…very interesting…

He stared down at the pathetic MatPat, and took a picture of him too.

 

 **Name** **-** Matthew Robert Patrick "MatPat"

 **Quote** \- "But that’s just a theory"

 **Club -** Drama Club

 **Persona -** Teacher’s Pet

 **Crush -** Stephanie

 

An idea suddenly came to him.

Mark ran after Aaron, "How do you feel about a double kidnapping right now?"

Aaron slowly pivoted, brown eyes flashing like mirrors in hell reflecting its fires, "Who do you have in mind?"

Mark gestured at the unconscious guy on the ground, "This stuck-up, since he’s already knocked out, and Pewds Mackenzie."

"I like the way you think."

Mark decided he could trust him. Aaron went off to get rid of PJ’s body before anyone saw it, and Mark propped Matthew up against the side of the rail and went into the school to find a trash can to hide him in.

He peeked inside the music room, and suddenly had a much better idea. He crept inside.

Nate Sharp was pressing keys on a piano and listening intently to something on his headphones, paying absolutely no attention to Mark as he stole a cello case from a shelf.

By the time he went up again and stuffed MatPat in the black case, the corpse at the first floor had disappeared, but the blood hadn’t been cleaned up. You can’t really get rid of blood when it’s on grass, unless it’s some no-budget video game simulator or something.

Aaron came back up, explaining that he’d found a trunk in the storage room they could use for Pewds Mackenzie, and that the nurse had tranquilizer syringes.

Mark opened the door to the nurse’s office, only to find the nurse, Tyler Oakley, filing his nails and humming a song.

Tyler pointed the nail file at him, "Okay, girl, what’s the matter?"

Mark improvised, "I got a…um…”

The nurse continued to stare at him imploringly, nodding his head.

“A…broken heart."

"Oh, honey, that’s terrible. Take a seat and I’ll get some chocolate for you," Tyler gestured to a chair and got up to rummage through some drawers. He pulled a One Direction notebook out, along with some other things that Mark didn’t see because he was looking at the syringe conveniently placed at the edge of the table. He grabbed it and left, leaving a very confused fangirl in his wake.

Afterschool, Felix was standing in his circle of friends, as always. Too exposed, too many witnesses. Pewds Mackenzie was with no less than three other people the entire day, and at least one of them were Heroic and would fight Mark or Aaron if they did anything. Hell, Felix _himself_ had a Heroic persona.

Mark and Aaron had also tried having one person distract Mr. Barnes during Language class while the other kidnapped Felix, but the Swede left the classroom way too fast and the plan failed.

In the end, MatPat was the only one they brought to Mark’s home.

The police had come to interview everyone about the disappearances, and in the process found PJ’s blood and also realized more people were missing. Dan and Phil’s bodies miraculously hadn’t been found yet. He guessed that people hadn’t realized they were missing. Mark and Aaron managed to dodge the police and leave the school.

Mark followed his senpai home first to make sure he got home safely, then came home as quickly as he could.

"What’s your plan?" Aaron asked at the basement, stepping back to survey his work. Still knocked out, MatPat was expertly tied to a chair, completely unable to escape.

"Break him," Mark said. "Make him obey our every command. Then we can take him to school, and he’ll kill people for us. Once we get Felix, we’ll have two puppets at our command.“

Aaron stared at him with love in his eyes, "That’s amazing."

“Yeah. Plus, I hate both of them. Now you stay down here and torture him for as long as you want. I’ll throw you some pillows later. I’ll go to school tomorrow and figure out how to kidnap Pubes Mackenzie."

"Of course."

As Mark climbed the stairs, Aaron stared at Matthew with a bloodlusty smile.

❀

Mark went to the senpai shrine and prayed. He carefully held a red comb in his hands, which he’d stolen from Jack two months ago. There were still strands of tangled green hair stuck threaded through the teeth. Oh, how he _dreamed_ of touching that bright green hair.

Mark went to bed, and he dreamed of his senpai…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm, who’s the next rival?
> 
> hint hint: "septiplier away"


	4. WEDNESDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark takes care of his third rival, and he and MatPat make a "deal"

Mark woke up from a dream about senpai and him kissing in a tree, got changed, and carefully brushed his teeth with Jack’s toothbrush. He stared at the pictures of senpai for a solid fifteen minutes with his Korean eyes wide open and only blinking when he had to—he did not beat his record of two hours—then went down to the basement to check on his prisoner.

Aaron was contentedly snoring on the ground, but MatPat was wide awake, struggling with the taunt ropes on his wrists.

When Mark walked closer, he saw that the Teacher’s Pet had a rainbow of bruises all over his face and arms. Wow, much support for the LGBT.

Hahaha.

Okay bad joke.

Matthew looked up, terrified at Mark’s sudden giggle, "H-hey…let me go…please. I won’t tell anyone about this."

Annoyed, Mark slapped him across the face, "Shut up." At the other guy’s small whimper, he turned around and stalked back up the stairs to go to school.

"Wait!"

Mark turned around, " _What?!"_

Matthew tried to scoot forward, then gave up, "I…I see you take pictures of people a lot. Then you send it to someone, what’s up with that?"

Mark growled, "You’ve been kidnapped, tied up, and beaten, and you still have it in you to ask questions?"

MatPat cowered into his chair, "No…I just…never mind. Are you—in the Info Club?"

Shocked, Mark came down to stand in front of him, "How…what do you know about that club?"

He shook his head, "Not much! I’ve just…made it my duty to find out things about the school. And the Info Club was always such a mystery…you’re in it, aren’t you?"

"No, but I know someone who is. He goes by Info-kun." Then Mark realized something, "Or Info-chan. I actually don’t even know their gender."

MatPat squirmed, "I could help you! I’m smart, and I’m really good with computers and hacking. If you’re curious, I can find out who Info-kun is!"

Mark never realized how curious he actually was about the mysterious texter until now. He had to admit, he wasn’t sure how much he was going to trust Info-kun. In fact, Mark wasn’t sure if Info-kun would even keep these murders a secret and just end up using it for blackmail.

“I’m assuming you want someone in exchange,” Mark crossed his beefy arms.

“Let me go,” Matthew said quietly, “please. I’m a high schooler. I’ve barely lived my life. I’m begging you.”

“Not a chance.” There was no way an intelligent guy like MatPat would walk out of this house and _not_ call the police.

“Then—at least don’t make… _him_ …torture me again. I feel like I’ve lost my hearing from my own screams. Please, Mark.”

“Fine.” He turned around, “I’m going to school now. Have a nice day.”

"But—wait! Tell Aaron—you’re supposed to tell him to not hurt me again!"

At the mention of his name, Aaron woke up, and he blinked at the conversation.

"Oh, no," Mark grinned, "it’s just one more torture session. How much could it really hurt?"

"Noooo," he moaned. "Pleaseee. I want to get back to Stephanie. At least tell her I’m okay!"

Mark nodded at Aaron, “I think this guy needs two more hours of torture. After that, let him use my computer, but watch him."

"Maark!!" Matthew wailed. “Please! Please tell Steph I’m okay! _Mark_!”

❀

On the way to school, his phone pinged. It wasn’t a normal ping, as one might think. It was actually an extremely high pitched version of Jack singing for half a second. He got lost in the memory of he used to stand outside the his senpai’s shower stall while he showered at school.

Then he remembered that he had a message. It was from Info-kun.

**Your rival today is Robert Idikei**

_The Canadian?_

**Yes.**

_How do you find out this stuff?_

**I’m observant. He always looks at Jack for a little too long.**

**He even dedicates all his songs to him**

**I heard he keeps a picture of him on the wall next to his bed, too**

_…_

_Copycat_

_I’ll take care of him._

**Good. By the way, where did you take MatPat?**

_My basement. Aaron’s torturing him._

**Damn. Well I owe you one. That know-it-all is annoying as fuck, don’t let him talk you into anything**

 

 

Mark was really glad that Info-kun hadn’t decided to fuck with him like he had the day before. Good to know that their alliance was going strong.

He knew Robert was a Loner, which would make killing him much easier. Living by that logic, Mark spent the first hour before school stalking his senpai and taking more pictures for his sixth photo album.

Then he realized he needed to get started with kidnapping Pewds Mackenzie. He scolded himself for getting so rightfully distracted by the smoking hot Irish boy.

After biology class, he found Felix in the hallway. He seemed wary of Mark, probably due to whatever rumors PJ had been spreading with his friends the day before.

A quick Compliment fixed that easy enough. Mark gestured to Felix’s outfit, which was still the cute girl’s uniform, "I just wanted to say that you look fabulous today."

Felix clapped his hands to his cheeks, "Aww thanks, man! That’s really nice of you."

Mark tilted his head in faux concern, "Are you okay? You didn’t seem very happy this morning." It was actually true. Up close, Felix did not look cheerful in the least. He looked tired. It reminded him of a recent memory when he’d stabbed two people in the heart.

Because he wanted to stab Felix in the heart.

He realized he’d started rubbing his hands together evilly and quickly stopped himself before he made a fire.

"Ohh…" the Swede dropped his eyes, "well, I’m still pretty shaken about all these missing people, you know? And what–what happened last Friday."

"Yeah, that was horrible. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Filled with new promise, Felix’s face brightened just a little, "Well, there’s this gold ring I bought once. It…it got lost last week. I’m hoping that it’s somewhere around the school…maybe you could help me find it?"

"Of course. What does it look like?"

"It’s really thin and shiny, and has two little circles sticking out with diamonds on them."

 _Okay Mr. I-Make-Millions-Every-Year_. "I’ll find it."

"Thank you so much."

Mark walked off and thought about the situation. If the ring was really important, Felix had probably already searched through most parts of the school.

In a spur of the moment decision, he went into the girl’s changing room by the pool.

Stop judging, it was just to find a stupid ring. He’s gay for gods sake. Much gay.

Amy, Signe, and Stephanie were the only girls in there, drying their hair and being strangely quiet. The first two kept shooting concerned looks in Stephanie’s direction, who was looking straight ahead, her eyes welling with tears. Mark snuck past the three easily enough.

 

 **Name** \- Stephanie Cordato

 **Quote** \- "Someone get this girl a cheeseburger"

 **Club** \- Student Council

 **Persona** \- Teacher’s Pet

 **Crush** \- MatPat

 

 **Name** \- Amy Nelson

 **Quote** \- "Looks like shit"

 **Club** \- Gaming club

 **Persona** \- Social butterfly

 **Crush** \- Signe

 

 **Name** \- Signe Hansen

 **Quote** \- "Take a fucking sip"

 **Club** \- Art Club

 **Persona** \- Heroic

 **Crush** \- Amy

 

To his surprise, none of them were rivals—not even Signe, Jack’s childhood friend. That meant their profiles were nothing interesting. Wow, there sure were a lot of crushes that matched up perfectly at this school. It almost sounded like some God was trying to make as many ships come true at once.

He spotted something shiny discarded on the floor under a sink.

Not believing his luck, he picked up the gold ring that exactly matched Felix’s description. As he looked around at the row of lockers, he wondered if Felix had _stolen_ his outfit from here, and that’s how he ended up losing the ring in the girls’ changing room.

Hmph, perhaps Pewds Mackenzie had more spunk than he thought.

He saw Felix between classes, talking about some stupid fundraiser event with three of his friends.

Ethan tapped at his phone, Tyler peering over his shoulder. “Okay, so there’s a few people who can’t go: Dodger, Minx and her girlfriend, and Jack. I haven’t gotten anything back from Phil, strangely.“

Ken frowned, “Did he come to school today?”

“I think I remember him saying he was a little sick? I’m not sure if it was yesterday or last month though…”

Ethan wrote something down, “Anyone else who can’t go?”

“Well there’s that guy who used to hang out with us? God, I almost forgot about him. What was his name?”

“I think you’re talking about Cry? Yeah, he didn’t respond either.”

Felix spotted Mark beckoning to him from around the corner. He tossed a goodbye to his friends and walked over, face hopeful.

Mark returned the ring, and the Swede was delighted. "You are my new favorite Bro," he said tearfully. "Thanks, this means a lot."

"Hey, while I was looking for it, I found something cool. Wanna see?"

"Sure."

Felix delicately slipped the ring on his finger, and skipped after Mark.

The two arrived at the storage room, and Felix surveyed the area, "Wow, this is like, the perfect place for a kidnapping."

“Looks like you’re right." Mark shoved the syringe into his neck, and Felix woozily flopped to the floor.

Mark crammed the heavy bag o’ meatballs into the rectangular black instrument case.

He dragged it across the plaza towards the front gate. The large group of social butterflies were gathered around, chatting quietly.

Jack ran over to the group from the fountain, looking worried, "Hey, where’s Felix?”

The blunette turned to look at the rest of the group, but no one had an answer.

Ethan looked nervous, “I mean, it’s probably nothing. He _did_ come to school, after all.”

Ken held out his hands, trying to calm everyone. “C’mon guys, Felix is fine. I literally just saw him.”

“You’re probably right,” Jack said, “but still…”

Ken was about to say more, but the bell rang for class.

The group looked at each other, not sure what to do.

“We don’t know if something’s wrong yet,” Tyler said. “I guess we’ll just have to go to class and see if he’s there.”

Ethan nodded, “He’s probably just taking a _really_ long bathroom break.”

When they left, Mark casually dragged his case across the plaza. He set it down near the front gate and in some bushes so he could pick it up once school ended. Then he set off to find Robert Idikei.

He found him in the Light Music Room, playing the guitar and writing notes down on a music sheet, occasionally asking Nate what he thought about a particular melody.

 

 **Name** \- Robert Idikei

 **Quote** \- "I don’t go outside"

 **Club** \- Light Music Club

 **Persona** \- Loner

 **Crush** \- Jack

 

 **Name** \- Nathan "Nate" Sharp

 **Quote** \- "Cash me on tour how 'bout dat"

 **Club** \- Light Music Club

 **Persona** \- Loner

 **Crush** \- MatPat

 

Mark went up to Nate to ask if he could join the club.

"Oh sure," Nate said, then went back to writing lyrics for some song called "Mangled".

Robert was strumming some notes, and Mark sat across from him. "Cool tune."

"Thanks," Robert grinned, "it’s called 'Septiplier Away'."

Mark sat forward, for some reason liking that word, "What does that mean?"

The Canadian shrugged, "IDK. I just made it up and it sounded dank. And hey, while you’re here, can I ask you for a favor? I hope you don’t mind. I mean, you don’t _have_ to do it, but—"

“Sure, I’ll do it."

Robert held up an arm and gestured at the millions of friendship bracelets on his wrist. "You see these?"

" _Um_."

"So I have my Destiel one here, my Pepe one here, and my TØP one here, but I’m missing another one," he explained. "It’s the blue and green one, with a little green eyeball charm on it."

Mark studied the bracelets, still a little shocked by the sheer quantity. There had to be twenty of them at least. "Uh, okay. I’ll find it."

As Mark left the room, Robert called out, "It’s most likely in the cafeteria!"

It was most definitely not in the cafeteria. He looked all over for it, even in the takeout port of the vending machine, which he figured was the most possible place.

Befriending people could be so goddamn hard.

So fuck it.

Mark came back to the club room, locking the door behind him. Conveniently, Nate wasn’t in there anymore.

Robert looked up from playing a different song, one called that was called "Septictalk" from what he could see. Robert gave him a pleasant Canadian smile, "Hey, did you find it?"

"I’d like to quit this club," Mark said.

Startled, Robert blinked, "Um, sure, but did you find my bracelet? I mean, it’s totally alright if you didn’t."

Mark walked over to the wall, next to Robert. The Canadian stared at him uneasily. Mark turned his head to scowl at him, needing Robert to be completely aware of the seriousness of what he’d done. "Jack is _mine_."

Robert’s mouth fell open, and he fumbled with his papers, "Yo, I only wrote like two songs about him, that’s all—!”

In one quick motion, Mark grabbed Nate’s electric guitar and struck the side of Robert’s head.

He fell flat onto the ground on his back, moaning in pain. Not satisfied in the least, Mark sat on his stomach, wrapping one hand around his neck, but not squeezing yet. “You shouldn’t have messed with my senpai,” he hissed lowly.

Robert looked on in terror, petrified and scared for his life. “D-dude, please d-don’t kill me. I never touched Jack—I _swear_ —I swear o-on everything I care about.“

Unimpressed, Mark applied some pressure with his hand, making Robert tense up with fear, “Jack being one of them?”

“No—ack—you’ve got it wrong!”

Mark laughed, tightening his grip, “Don’t lie to me, prick.” The Canadian was unable to properly respond to that, because the only noises he could make were choking noises and desperate whimpers of distress.

Then a tiny sound of surprise when Mark released him. Robert wheezed on the ground, his lungs burning. He wiped blood from his head, clutching his throat and staring wide-eyed at the ground in disbelief.

Until Mark came back with the guitar and slammed him in the face with a satisfying _CRACK_.

Robert’s head was flung backwards, and the back of his skull smacked against the ground. Mark stood over the unconscious boy, noting that the broken and bloody nose was a very nice improvement. Robert’s mouth moved slightly, indicating that he was still breathing.

Breathing was not proper behavior. Mark raised the guitar again.

"Whew," he said, once he was done. He used his shirt to wipe his fingerprints off the murder weapon, and tossed it aside. There wasn’t anything to do with the blood on the strings, so he just put it in a case.

He stuffed Robert’s body in one of the huge concert bass drum the school had, since the incinerator was once again too far away, and Mark didn’t want to bother trying to find something to carry him in. He used a dust cloth to wipe up the blood on the floor, which he tossed in the trash and covered with Robert’s music sheets.

❀

At lunch, Mark worked up the courage to sit with Jack.

Jack smiled at him, "Hey Mark. You’re not eating anything?“

Mark flamed up, "U-um, no. Not hungry.” He decided to sit across from senpai, so he could be graced with his delightful face every time he looked up. On top of that, he wasn’t sure he could sit right next to him without fainting.

His senpai sighed, "The lunchroom is so empty now. Do you know where Felix is?"

The anxiety in his eyes frustrated Mark, "Not sure."

Jack’s lashes fluttered as he closed his pastel blue eyes, "I’m so worried about him. This month’s been hard for him especially, and I want to be there for him. He keeps being funny and putting on a brave face, but it’s not real. He works so hard to pretend he’s okay, but he’s suffering so much. I hope…he better not have done anything stupid."

"I’m sure he’s fine."

Jack laughed a little, "Yeah, you’re right. I’m just getting really paranoid these days."

"For good reason."

Jack picked through his slop, "Is this a fucking _bracelet_?" He used his fork to hold up a woven green and blue bracelet with a green eyeball charm hanging off of it. "Gross, I’m never trusting school food again," he flicked it to the side. Then he looked at it for a few seconds, "The eyeball’s cute though."

Mark made some joke about mustaches, and Jack laughed. To his delight, the two were talking like friends.

Then a nearby conversation with the Social butterflies caught their attention.

Amy was worried, "Guys, MatPat didn’t show up to school. His girlfriend was in hysterics during swim class and could barely get a word out. It took everything we had to calm her down.”

"Where’s Stephanie now?" Tyler asked.

“In Chemistry she broke down about what she was so worried about, and we told her to talk to Nurse Oakley,” Signe replied. “Emma is with her now.”

Ryan furrowed his brows, “Do you think something happened to him? MatPat?”

“Definitely,” Amy replied, with conviction. “The blood on the grass yesterday is enough to convince me.”

Then the cafeteria quieted. Minx burst through the doors and came tearing towards the group, curly brown hair flying. "There are two bodies in the Occult Room!" she shrieked. "Someone call the police!"

Her girlfriend Krism was right behind her, "Minx, calm down! It’s okay, it’s okay.”

Ken stepped forward, "Who were they? Where’s Mary?"

“She was the one who found them," Minx gasped. “Emma and Stephanie passed by and they’re calming her down. It’s _Dan and Phil_."

"Holy shit," Ken swore. "Tyler, you call the police. I’ll find the girls.”

Tyler nodded and pulled out his phone.

Signe held her head, "This is terrible. This is terrible. I don’t want to go to this school anymore!"

Minx wailed, "There’s something _wrong_ with this place! People are going missing, and now three people turn up _dead!_ Chances are that all the people who disappeared are dead too!" Krism hugged her, murmuring comforting words.

Then came more screams.

At first Mark was afraid someone had discovered Felix, but no, it was…Brad.

Who even _is_ Brad?

He didn’t know, but that was the name everyone was shouting as someone fell from his chair, thecomplexion of his face a beautiful lavender.

“I’ll get Nurse Oakley!” Ethan yelled, sprinting off.

Brad was clutching his chest while Ryan grabbed his shoulders, “Are you choking? Nod or shake your head!”

Brad shook his head, and as he did, vomit came up and splattered on the tiles. He started to breathe heavily, his eyes bulging. His hands spasmed, like he wanted to tear something out of his chest.

"Poison," Tyler accused, frantically looking him over, "he’s been poisoned!”

Mark stared at the scene, open-mouthed. A murder that he hadn’t caused? He looked at senpai. To say the least, Jack was horrified. His face was chalk white, and even his eyes seemed to be draining of color.

“Jack,” Mark said urgently, moving around to his side of the table. He wrapped Jack in his arms and turned his head away from the chaos. He used a hand to pet the shaking boy’s soft green hair. It was exactly as he had imagined it.

It was only a minute later that Nurse Oakley arrived, but nevertheless, Brad was already as dead as a doornail.

❀

The police rolled in to investigate. The paramedics checked over Brad and found out that he had indeed been poisoned. Dan and Phil’s corpse were put into body bags.

Mark and Jack stood by the front gate. They had just finished their interrogation with the police and given them samples of their fingerprints. Now that there was officially a serial killer on the loose, things were being taken a lot more seriously. Discreetly, Mark shot a text to Info-kun.

 

_What was that about?_

**What, the poisoning?**

_What else?_

**Yeah, I did it**

**Your rivals aren’t the only people I despise around here**

_To me it looked like you just wanted to kill someone_

**Maybe I love killing people.**

**It was hard to get the cyanide, mind you, so don’t start asking me for poison. I don’t have any left.**

_You’re not going to just kill me after this, are you?_

_That’d be stupid_

_It’s not like nobody knows where the Info Club is_

**Don’t even bother trying.**

 

He stared at the text message for a contemplative moment. Was the Info Club well guarded? It didn’t seem any different from the other club rooms. He turned to Jack, who was mournfully staring at the police cars. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” the Irishman answered, all too quickly. “It’s just…crazy. A-and terrifying. I really hope the police find something.”

Jack got his wish, because Robert’s body was found, and Nathan Sharp was arrested for suspected murder, since his fingerprints were the only ones that could be found on the electric guitar.

The music club leader also had no alibi for most of the school day, and he’d supposedly been the last person to see Robert alive. Furthermore, his addiction to writing songs about bloodythirsty animatronics probably didn’t help him. Even so, Mark doubted he’d be put in prison—there still wasn’t enough evidence against him.

Nate was pleading with the officers as he was ushered into the police car, “I didn’t do it! You have to believe me, Robert’s my friend!”

“I’m sorry pal,” the officer said sympathetically, “you may be innocent, but we still have to take you in.”

The door shut securely behind him, and Nate looked out the tinted window, catching Mark’s eye, the one who’d strutted into the club room the day of the murder, asking to join the club.

Mark instantly wiped his face of any triumph and looked as melancholy and frightened as he could. And Nate, the idiotic and kindhearted Nate, threw any thought of Mark having done it out the window.

For now, Mark was safe.

When the police cars had pulled out of the school, Jack whirled to his companion. “He couldn’t have done it. Do you think he did it?” His voice was anguished, as if he didn’t want to accept that there was a homicidal killer at his own school, but also real doubt. Senpai did not believe Nate had hurt anyone.

Mark studied the other students whispering over the sirens. They also wore dubious expressions. Nobody thought that the adorkable music-loving outcast could possibly be responsible for any of the murders. “No,” he told Jack, “it couldn’t have been him.”

“Exactly,” he agreed adamantly. “I worked with him once. He’s always seeing the best in people. And he likes dogs,” he added.

Mark liked dogs too.

❀

Mark walked senpai to his house to ensure his safety—not just following him this time, then went back to the school for the instrument case. He went home, dragging the Trunk of Dickbag behind him.

He opened his front door to find MatPat sitting at his desk chair, clicking at the computer, Aaron close behind him.

Aaron saw the trunk, nodded, and pushed it down to the basement.

MatPat jumped when Mark spoke, "So did you find anything?"

"U-uh, well, a little. There are tons of firewalls surrounding the Info club room, but I managed to get control over the security cameras."

Mark’s eyes popped, "Security cameras?"

"Not owned by the school," MatPat explained, voice steady. The nerd seemed to be in his comfort zone now—well, as much as he could be in his kidnapper’s house. "Info-kun installed them himself, apparently. That must be how he knows so much. The feed goes to the Info Club room. Using that, I sort of got into one of the computers, but all the files have passcodes and nothing seems to be working at the moment. I also sort of redirected the camera’s feed to here at around 10:00 AM, to see if I could. By the end of tomorrow, I can probably decrypt some files and get ahold of Info-kun’s phone. But I don’t know if it’ll work, it’s just a theory."

"Hmm," Mark said, "do you need my phone to do that?"

"Oh…um, no actually. I got Info-kun’s location and phone number by hacking into your phone first. The location is just the Info Club though, I don’t know where he lives. I could only find one video file where someone comes out of the club room, but the file got corrupted nearly right after I opened it. All I saw was some red. His hair, maybe?”

Mark crossed his arms, impressed, "Well, I’ll let you shower, then you can go back down to the basement. I’ll tell Aaron that you don’t need to be mindbroken anymore."

"Th..thank you," he managed. "Does this mean you’ll tell Steph I’m okay?"

"No."

"But she’ll look for me," he pleaded, "she might call the police, and that’s not good for you, right?"

"The police have already been called numerous times," Mark said stoically, "and everyone knows you’re missing, Matthew, but no one’s coming close to finding you or arresting me."

"Then what’s wrong with me talking to her?"

"It’s funny."

MatPat looked indignant, and tears started forming in his eyes, threatening to spill and make a mess on the floor. “How is that fair? If that’s the case, I’m not going to help you. I don’t care if I get tortured for the rest of my life. I won’t give you the satisfaction.”

“If you don’t, I’ll kill your girlfriend.”

He paled, then said in a shaky voice, the stubbornness gone all at once, “Me helping you with Info-kun…it’s not hurting anyone, is it? I mean, you’re just curious.“

“I guess.”

A million thoughts looked like they were shooting through MatPat’s mind. He seemed to be weighing the options, and then somehow came to the insufferable conclusion that he could test Mark. ”Fine, but I saw you kill Robert, you know. And kidnap Felix. You got my friend Nate arrested. I know you’re doing all of this crazy crap for that Jack McLoughlin guy. You need to stop. Take this from a guy who’s in love: that’s not love. Not even close.“

The yandere’s eyes burned, “Then you don’t understand my love. _Go back downstairs_. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? _GO!"_

Matthew fell out of his seat and ran to the basement door.

Mark followed him down, and saw Felix already tied up and starting to wake.

Wordlessly, MatPat held up his hands for Aaron to tie them together, and let himself be lead to the back, where another wooden chair was waiting.

Mark turned his gleeful attention to Pewds Mackenzie.

Felix was groggy for the first few seconds, but when he noticed that he couldn’t move his hands, he shot awake. " _WHAT THE FUCK?"_ He looked around wildly before his gaze focused on Mark, "You! You stabbed me with a syringe! What the shit is your problem!? Let me go!"

Aaron dug a hand into Felix’s platinum blond head, who jolted, not realizing someone was behind him. Aaron patted his head, "We’re going to have so much fun…"

 

Mark went to sleep, and he dreamed of his senpai…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert I'm so sorry I've betrayed a fellow Canadian omg  
> Keep Robert alive in your memory by checking out his channel RobertIDK! "Septiplier Away" is one of my favorite songs of his, after "Dear Pewds" and "It's Valentine's Day"


	5. THURSDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info-kun is acting strange, Mark takes care of his fourth rival, and Aaron isn't happy.

Mark woke up feeling insane, like a freshly picked mental asylum patient.

Smiling, he styled his hair because he was a dapper young chap in a skirt. Should it woosh this way, or floof that way?

He considered all the possibilities, and decided on the fluffiest style. Hopefully this would make senpai notice him more.

Once he was done, he took a step back from his grooming to look at his wall. Every square inch of wallpaper was painted with all the photos he’d taken of senpai, leaving no angle of Jack unadmired.

Needless to say, the bulletin board had proved to be way too small. He blushed upon seeing them, and nervously fixed his hair, as if senpai could see him through the photographs.

His senpai was so dashing in his black uniform. He’d probably be even more dashing without it…

Hehehheheehhehehe

Mark slapped himself to regain his composure, since this fanfiction was not supposed to be rated M, and changed into his uniform. He put on his lacy black panties this time, because he heard from the dark web that they’ll make him have less bloody footprints, if that made any sense at all.

He made his way down to his basement to check on his three expendables before he left for his daily rival-killing.

Felix was unconscious, his skin in the same state MatPat had been on the first day. His shirt was also in tatters.

Aaron was idly propped against the wall, watching Matthew try to get out of his bonds with much amusement.

"Why are you still trying, honestly?" Mark sighed, addressing the struggling nerd.

MatPat huffed, ceasing his desperate movements, "It gives me something to do. And really, anything to get Felix’s screams out of my head is worth it."

Aaron glanced at Mark, concern in his eyes, "Did you sleep well? You couldn’t hear anything, could you?"

"Nah, the walls are completely soundproof," Mark floofed up his hair even more. "How long do you think it’ll take to get Pewds Mackenzie mindbroken? I really want to try him out.“

"By midday tomorrow," he promised. "I could bring him to school to you."

Mark rubbed his hands together evilly, "Perfect."

"Uh, Mark, can I talk to you?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Aaron led him upstairs, then ran a hand through his brown hair. "So, Mark. I know you’re obsessed with Jack and all, but I’ve liked you for a long time. I helped you a lot; I think you should return the favor."

Mark raised his eyebrows, "And how should I do that?"

Aaron leaned forward and kissed him.

Caught by surprise, Mark didn’t respond at first. Then he smirked to hide his cringe, gently pushing him away, “I’ve got to get to school, dumbass. Save it for nighttime.”

Looking half-disappointed and half-delighted, Aaron nodded. “Heh, sure.”

Mark watched him go back down to the basement, then hopped out the front door, wiping his mouth. Gross.

On the way to school, he texted Info-kun.

_Who’s my rival?_

_Hey_

_Hello?_

_I swear, if you want me to give you more panty shots, I’ll kill you_

_Info-kun?_

_HELLO?_

 

Growling, he continued to stare at his phone while he rode his bike to school (he was great at multitasking). When a message popped up a minute later, he nearly careened into a fire hydrant in his haste to read it.

 

**Sup**

**I overslept**

_Why_

**Because of who I am as a person**

**Next stupid question?**

_Who’s my rival today you shit_

**Feisty**

**It’s Ken**

_Ugh._

**I know**

 

Before Mark could shove his phone in his pocket so he could freely throw his bike at something, Info-kun texted him again.

 

**Where’s the Swede?**

**And by that I mean Felix**

_What, are you concerned?_

**No it’s just weird**

**I suppose it’s not important, huh?**

**Good luck.**

 

Hm, so Info-kun had noticed the missing footage. Mark didn’t completely trust the mysterious texter, so he decided to not mention anything about MatPat. He had a strong feeling that Info-kun did not appreciate MatPat’s snooping.

 

_What’s the news with Nate?_

**He was released. He’d actually been talking to his secret girlfriend on the phone when Robert’s murder happened. He has alibis for all the other ones too.**

_Is he back in school?_

**He apparently dropped out. Most of the school knows he didn’t do it by now. You need to be careful.**

 

How long could he keep doing this? He was killing a _lot_ more people than just his rivals, and _somebody_ needed to be blamed if Jack was going to feel safe enough to stay at school. If Jack decided to leave…Mark would be heartbroken.

 

_I have a request_

**What?**

_I need a scapegoat_

**Find one yourself**

_Will you help me?_

**That depends. What sort of help?**

_Help me arrange some fake evidence for this person:_

_Aaron Ash_

**Oooh. I hear the sound of sweet sweet backstabbing**

_Just help me_

**Two conditions.**

**First, tell me what happened with the cameras yesterday**

_I hacked them_

**Bullshit.**

_Okay. It was MatPat_

**I figured. You’re not smart enough.**

**So whatever happened to Felix, then?**

_Why do you care?_

**Can an evil sadistic mastermind not be fucking curious? Just fucking answer me**

_I didn’t do anything to him_

 

Mark wasn’t sure why he lied. He just had a bizarre feeling in his gut that Info-kun wasn’t asking out of curiosity. Mark wanted Pewds Mackenzie to himself, and Info-kun could go fuck himself.

 

**Are you being serious right now??**

_Yes_

_Jesus christ._

_When the cameras went out I just killed the Canadian_

_I didn’t even see Pubes Mackenzie_

**Whatever**

**I fucking hate you.**

**Second thing.**

**Kill MatPat.**

_What if I already have?_

**Give me proof.**

_What I mean is: what if I’ve killed him and disposed of the body?_

**Then you’re out of luck.**

**Kill him and I’ll help you.**

 

Mark shut the phone, thinking about this. He didn’t really need _Info-kun_ ’s help with this. It’s totally possible for him to do it himself, but that was risking his own skin, which is something he was quite fond of.

Then he remembered his rival, Mr. Stupid-Hair-Ken-Morrison, and forgot Info-kun's strange behavior. His face purpled at the thought of someone else having a crush on Jack, and he swore that he’d make Ken’s death spectacular. Who did the Southern cowboy think he was, anyway?

Ugh, indeed.

He arrived at the school’s front gate in record time, especially considering that he’d broken his bike after throwing it at a fire hydrant.

Barely even thinking about it, he ran to the plaza, filled with rage and sadistic excitement. He was _so_ going to kill

OMG SENPAI

Mark screeched to a cartoonish halt to stare at him. Nintendo nowhere to be seen, Jack sat cross-legged on the fountain edge, facing the water.

Mark hesitantly joined him, blinking the pink spots out of his vision. “H…hello.” Why could he barely function when he was around senpai? Someone about the Irishman just made him weak in the everywhere.

"Top of the morning to ya," Jack said tiredly. He was poking at the water’s surface with his finger, making small ripples.

"What are you thinking about?" Mark asked, because he figured people wouldn’t fix such an intense stare at water if they weren’t reflecting deeply about something.

"I think I’m going to transfer," Jack whispered to the fountain. “Maybe even move if my parents agree. And they probably will.”

Mark sat up, shocked. He was about the ask why, then realized it was a stupid question. Students dropping dead left and right and up and down was an obvious sign to GTFO. “Wha—when?"

"I don’t know, I just want to leave. Robin hasn’t returned. _Felix_ is still gone. Then all those people who were missing show up…dead. It’s just so horrible. I’m starting to think that the suicide last week was actually a murder, and that if we don’t find whoever’s responsible, we’re all going to be killed.”

 _I’m not going to kill you_ , Mark thought.

"Then I started thinking," Jack continued, looking at him now, "that this school is cursed, or that this is something supernatural. Did you know there’s a ghost in the girl’s changing rooms who’s always crying? I just heard about it yesterday, but I think I believe it. This school’s had a long and bloody history, Mark. Superintendent Keemstar tries to cover it up, but my mom and dad…they remember."

 _Oh yeah, my mom was pretty yandere, too_. _Such an inspiration._

Mark patted his back, and Jack seemed to relax, just slightly. "Thanks for being here, Mark. I really appreciate it. I mean, with all my other friends gone...“ his voice cracked, “you’re all I have.“

The statement warmed his heart into an inferno. “Jack,” Mark started, examining a leaf land on the water. Now it was his turn to think.

"Yeah?"

Mark tried to keep the nervous stutter out of his voice, "Can you meet me after school today? At um, 5 o’clock, under the b-big cherry blossom tree?"

"Of course, but why?"

Mark shrugged, "I just…want to tell you something."

Jack scooted himself around so he was facing him, their knees touching. He stared at Mark for a few moments, as if he had an idea of what Mark planned to do but was unsure if it was true. "Okay, I’ll be there." Then he suddenly patted his pockets, “Wait, I don’t think I have your number. Let’s trade."

"O-oh! Yeah, sure." Mark fished out his phone, and nearly dropped it into the water, making Jack snicker slightly. "Here."

Jack took the phone, and their fingers touched for a fraction of a second. Mark was already memorizing the warm feeling.

They both put in their contact information, then gave the phones back.

Mark didn’t need to look at it; he’d known Jack’s phone number for months.

Jack smiled at him with sparkling pale blue eyes, “Thanks for being so nice, Mark. Let’s get to class."

The two walked to Jack’s first period together, which was Biology.

Mark watched him sit down with butterflies in his stomach, then went off to locate the Gaming Club, which Ken had joined.

The first thing he did after closing the door was scream in delight.

HE’D WALKED JACK TO HIS CLASS AND HE AGREED TO MEET HIM IT’S A DATE NOW THEY’RE DATING

He flopped onto the cold floor and stayed there in shock for a few shocked minutes. Did he mention that he was shocked?

Well, he was shocked.

Also shook.

He squealed and slapped at the floor a few times because all the shook needed to be transferred out of him. Otherwise he’d blow up.

A few breathing exercises helped him calm down from his fangirl high.

He shakily got up to look around the Gaming Club. It was time for action. He took note of where the windows were, and then turned on all the computers to find out which one Ken used by noting the desktop backgrounds of each.

Pugs…cupcakes…coffee…a weird white mask…gears…toast— _bingo_.

The bread was a dead giveaway, since Ken often called himself CinnamonToastKen. Mark thought it was stupid and didn’t see the appeal. It was almost as stupid as calling yourself _PewDiePie_ or something.

Ken was another Social butterfly, which made things really annoying. Honestly, Loners were so much easier to kill. Take Robert for example. Mark did _not_ feel like going through the trouble of befriending a rival, so he was just going to straight up murder their ass in a way that left no trace.

Like a ninja ass murderer.

Getting an idea, he walked around the school to get the materials he needed.

Out of curiosity, he checked out the Info Club first. He peeked inside. Ominous static was coming out of some large computer monitors, and in a black office chair sat an unmoving figure.

It was…unsettling.

He squinted and tried to make out the person, but all he saw was red hair.

A small ping drew his attention. He turned on his phone to see a text message from Info-kun.

 

**I know you're there. Run along now. There's nothing for you to see here.**

 

Mark searched the ceiling, wondering where the security camera was. He tried to push open the door, but it wouldn’t budge. Strange.

As he walked away, he tried to remember if the school had any redheads. The Info Club hadn’t always been here, he knew. It’d just mysteriously appeared at the beginning of the year, and nobody could join. Nobody even thought much of it.

And now that he was digging through his memory, there _definitely_ used to be a redhead at this school. He had no idea where the guy went. Was it even a guy? And maybe he was actually a brunet, and Mark was just going crazy…

He shook his head. Kill the rival first.

The gasoline was by the hedge maze, and he got a box of matches from Info-kun, which would usually cost five panty shots, but Info-kun let him have it for free since he’d said he owed him after he kidnapped MatPat.

Afterschool, Mark stepped into the Martial Arts Club room and saw a nice katana hanging on the wall. He stood on his tiptoes—no, he wasn’t short, it was just high up—to get it down.

To his surprise, Tyler Scheid was blocking the door when he turned to leave.

"What are you doing with that?" he asked, stone-faced.

Ethan peeked out from behind him, "Yeah, you’re not allowed to carry that out of the club room."

Mark feigned innocence, "Is that so?"

Tyler inclined his head seriously, "It is so."

"Yeah," Ethan agreed, nodding.

Annoyed, Mark walked back inside. "Okay, I’ll put it back then." He jumped up and tried to put the sword back up carefully. "Tyler, could you help me?"

Suspicious, Tyler hesitated for a few seconds. Then he relented and ordered Ethan, "Eth, stay there." He came forward and held out a hand, "Give it to me."

Mark swung the blade and sunk it into Tyler’s inner forearm.

"ARGGHHHHH!!!" he yelled, clenching his teeth while gripping the wound to try and clog up the overflow of cherry red fluid.

"Ow," Mark smirked, delivering a matching blow to his left ankle.

"Tyler!!" Ethan shouted, rushing forward to glare at Mark and hold his friend upright. "Fuck you! How dare you!”

Mark laughed manically, still idly swinging the blade.

"Ethan," Tyler grunted, trying to hide the crimson blood from sight, "get out of here."

"Excuse me?" the blunette protested angrily. "I’m not leaving you. That’s a psycho right there—probably the same psycho who’s been killing people, and we’re both getting _out_ of here!”

Mark snickered, "Wow, what a hero."

Tyler pushed Ethan away and got to his feet, wincing and pressing his bleeding arm to his stomach. "Put the sword _back_ , Mark."

Instead of complying like a good boy, Mark brandished the sword, and Tyler had to duck to get away.

Ethan started edging towards the wall, where a long wooden bamboo stick was hanging.

Tyler ran forward and kicked with his good foot, nailing a surprised Mark in the side and making the sword go flying.

Ethan used the bamboo stick to whap Mark in the neck, only to have Mark grab the stick and yank him towards him.

The blue-haired boy quickly let go, but stumbled forward and lost his balance, allowing Mark to swing the stick and strike him in the shoulder.

"ETHAN!" Tyler yelled, barreling forward and tackling Mark to the ground. "Ethan, please, go get help!"

That seemed to persuade Ethan, and he fled out the door.

Tyler’s face was turning pale, but his weight was effectively pinning Mark to the ground, and his right elbow was jammed against Mark’s throat. Mark’s muscles strained with the effort, but he managed to free one arm just enough to grab the katana and repeatedly sink it into the flesh of Tyler’s back.

In a few seconds, pain and blood loss finally caused Tyler to weaken, and Mark shoved him away. Mark stepped on Tyler’s face to keep him down, and brought his sword down straight into his heart.

Then he flew out the door, and looked left and right, frantically wondering which way to go.

_Ping!_

Mark checked his phone. Info-kun.

 

**Faculty room**

**Hurry**

 

He shoved the phone in his pocket and raced off. He dramatically threw the faculty door open to find Ethan in a state of high panic and explaining what was going on to Mr. Barnes.

When Mark burst in, the teacher pushed Ethan behind him and fumbled for a box cutter from his desk. "Don’t come any closer."

Ethan whimpered at the back, "What did you do to Tyler! Where is he?!"

Mark laughed in delight, "Why, he’s as dead as you’re going to be. And hi Wade! My _favorite_ teacher!"

Wade glared daggers, steadily holding the knife between them. "Drop the sword. _Now_."

Normally he would’ve been afraid of the teachers—especially tall ones—but he had a frigging _katana_. Nobody was going to get between him and senpai.

With one stroke he sliced Wade’s head clean off, which made Ethan scream a little too much for his liking. He slit the little guy’s throat and tossed him aside. "That’s for copying senpai’s hair and saying ‘wowie’ too much.”

He surveyed the bloody room. What a mess.

Mark laughed.

Then he realized he had to hide the bodies. The faculty room was used often, and if the police were called he wouldn’t be able to meet his senpai.

He put Ethan’s small form in a trash can and covered him with papers. He looked around for a place nearby to hide Mr. Barnes.

Frustrated, he looked out the window.

Ah, a convenient dumpster right below!

Down Wade went, and after cleaning the blood with a spare teacher’s outfit, Mark went off to take care of Tyler’s body.

 

❀

 

Hours passed. At lunch, he picked up the katana from where he’d left it (a bathroom stall). The point was a little dull, since he’d used it to take out the smoke detector in the gaming club, but still useful nonetheless. He journeyed to the gaming club room that the gamers were all obsessed about. He peeked inside to see who was in there. Just Ken, Amy, and Minx.

Easy enough. Hopefully they don’t scream too loud.

Mark slid the sword through the handles. The hilt on one side helped it not to slide off, but it probably wasn’t enough.

He really needed to work on his planning. He hurried off to the lockers, where he found a random length of sturdy rope that’d been at the top of the locker since last week.

Perfect.

Hehehhehheeeheeeee

Excitedly, he went back and tied the handles together, taking the katana for himself.

He skipped outside and located his target window, which he’d marked with a pink mustache that nobody found suspicious.

Struggling just a little, he slowly pushed open the window right in front of Ken. He waited to see if the Mississippian would notice, but he was staring too intently at his _PlayerUnknown’s Battlegrounds_ game. Mark shoved the monitor down and splashed gasoline in his face.

"AGH!!" Ken spluttered, momentarily blinded. "WHAT THE FUCK—IS THIS GASOLINE?”

Mark slammed the window down and ran to another, where he tossed the can into the room. He waited under the window and gleefully listened to their panic.

Amy screamed. "Ken! Shit, we need to get out of here. Here, this way. Minx, the door!“

"I can’t open them!” Minx yelled frantically, sounding terrified. "There’s rope or something tying the handles together! What sick bastard did this?"

Smirking, Mark struck a match and tossed it backwards into the room.

There were more screams. Ken’s was particularly anguished. Probably because his skin was slowly being burned off haha.

"Quick, get a window open!" Amy ordered.

"There!" Minx shouted.

Amy was most likely guiding Ken to Mark’s window, "Okay, you go out fir—"

Mark popped up like a senpai-in-the-box. "Hi!"

Amy’s mouth dropped open, " _Mark!?_ You did this? _"_

He speared her in the chest, and she struck the ground and was enveloped in flames, her last expression full of betrayal.

"AHHHHH!!" Ken howled, his entire body an inferno. "HELP!! HELP US!!"

Minx was trying to shove open the door with her shoulder, but soon gave in to the smoke.

Mark giggled, a satisfied smile plastered to his insane face. "Stay toasty, CinnamonToastKen. Now you’ll never get senpai.“

An hour later, when the fire had died down, Mark climbed inside to check the damage. He stepped on Amy’s tarred chest as he made his way over to Ken. He stared down at the unrecognizable corpse, the smell of burnt flesh reaching his nostrils.

Ahh, revenge is sweet. And a little rotten. It stunk in here.

Mark went out again so he could undo the rope still tied to the handles, then shoved it in a random person’s locker. He’d reluctantly chucked the katana into the incinerator while the fire was burning, so now he was clean.

You couldn’t even tell there was a fire unless you looked in through the window. Good thing hardly anyone went to clubs anymore.

 

❀

 

At 5:00 PM, Mark patiently waited for senpai under the tree. He didn’t come. He sat there for an hour, but there was no sign of Jack’s neon green hair.

Disappointment. That’s what he felt. It was a terrible feeling, and it ate up his heart until it was half hollow.

An hour later, the police came and investigated, in case there was new evidence. And there was. They found the ruins of the Gaming Club and the remains of Tyler, Ethan, and Mr. Barnes. They sent anyone still there home.

Mark went to Jack’s house and saw him lying in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He wanted to confront him and ask him why he didn’t meet him, but couldn’t. Maybe he needed space. Mark would have him soon enough anyway.

 

❀

 

Mark came home and grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter and skipped down the steps to find the three expendables.

MatPat was huddled in the corner with his eyes shut tight as Aaron casually broke one of a screaming Felix’s fingers.

“Hey Aaron,” Mark greeted, then walked over to MatPat, who didn’t hear him coming, since he had both hands over his ears. He yanked a hand down, making him jump with fright, “Got any more news with Info-kun?”

“I-I figured out the code to open the door,” MatPat mumbled breathlessly, eyes still shut tight.

“Code?”

“There’s an—an electronic lock of some sorts. That’s why y-you can’t get inside. There’s p-probably some hidden panel along the wall for you to—type it in.”

“And what’s the code?”

“8-9-6-1-1.”

“Is there any other security?”

“I…no, I—don’t think so. Mark, please. I don’t want Steph to worry. Can you please text her?”

Mark produced a black iPhone from his back pocket. MatPat’s. “Make it quick.”

MatPat instantly scrolled through his girlfriend’s many frantic messages before typing a response.

 

**Matthew!**

**Did you go home without me?**

**Haha it’s okay. Have a good night xx**

**Good morning, still haven’t texted back?**

**I bet you lost your phone again**

**You overslept didn’t you :P**

**Wake uppp**

**Are you at school yet?**

**You completely didn’t show up today, where are you?**

**Hello?**

**Mat?**

**Are you okay??**

**If you’re sick just tell me**

**Please answer**

**Why won’t you pick up your phone?**

**Your parents aren’t answering either**

**I called the police but all they did was say your house was undisturbed**

**Matthew???**

**When are you coming back?**

**This is the second day**

**I went to your house but nobody’s home**

**Don’t scare me**

**Please answer**

**Matthew, please be ok**

_Steph!_

_Steph I’m okay_

**Where have you been?!**

**God I’ve been worried sick**

_I’ve had some things to take care of_

_I know, I’m so sorry_

_But I’m fine, I swear_

**I don’t believe you**

**How do I know this is you?**

_Clap and a half?_

**A catchphrase isn’t good enough**

_You have a white cat named Skip_

_When I came over a few days ago he ate all the fisch on my plate_

**Okay, it’s you**

**Are you safe?**

 

MatPat meekly looked up at Mark’s eyes, who glared at him, daring him to give him away. “If you say anything about me, you _both_ die.”

 

_I’m safe Stephanie_

**Well good, because do you have any idea HOW many people have turned up missing or DEAD?**

**The police actually thought it was NATE!**

**Are you sure you’re okay?**

**Don’t lie to me**

_Yes I’m fine_

_I’ll be bach soon, don’t worry_

_I love you Steph x_

**I love you too xx**

**Whatever you’re doing, please be careful**

_Of course_

 

Mark snatched the phone back, “Satisfied?”

The nerd looked down nervously, “Yeah.”

“Will you stop being a whiny brat now?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm…” Mark read through the messages again, fully conscious of how Matthew’s breathing was getting ragged with anxiety.

Mark twirled his knife around, and the other boy broke into cold sweat, not realizing he had a weapon in hand. Mark read aloud the two typos he hadn’t noticed before, “Fisch…bach…”

The color bled out of MatPat’s face, leaving it dead white. “Wh…what are you talking about?”

The handle of the knife struck MatPat across the face, throwing him to the ground. “How dare you,” Mark snarled viciously. “How could you get in the way of my love?”

The terrified boy scooted backwards, eyes wide with tears and fear.

“How could you try to be a tricky smartass and try to out me? You’re pathetic, and you’ve doomed your girlfriend. Goodbye, Cordato-Patrick, you fucking idiot.”

Sobs nearly rendered his last words intelligible, “Mark…please…”

The sharp blade flashed downwards, sinking hilt deep into MatPat’s stomach.

Matthew screamed, bringing a hand up to cover the wound, “Oh my god—Mark—Mark, don’t, please don’t. Don’t hurt Steph—”

All pleas ignored, another stab dug into his thigh. Mark raised the bloody knife and punctured the right side of MatPat’s chest. The boy spat blood and yelled in agony.

The fatal blow was an impalement through the top of his head.

He turned around and let the body drop to the floor. Aaron was goggling him with wonderment, “Wow, that was hot.”

“Thanks,” Mark said dismissively. “I gotta go kill his girlfriend. Don’t get rid of the body yet.”

He burst into the night and hopped onto his red bike, dropping the knife in the basket. It turns out the idiot had the courtesy to write out Stephanie’s address in his contact book. Thank you MatBrat.

He arrived at the house soon enough; she only lived a few blocks away. The only light was coming from a second-floor room, but the rest was dim.

It was the first time he’d ever broken into a house, but this would be a great first experience! He tried to open a window, but it was locked.

Plan B was to throw a rock, so throw a rock he did. Thank the gods that he had such plus one biceps, because it sailed through the glass and straight into the house. Quickly, he grabbed another one to break a hole big and safe enough to climb through.

As he dropped inside, knife in hand, he listened hard for noises, but heard none.

Mark flew up the stairs, kicking open the door of the room that he’d seen with the light on earlier.

Ow ow ow ow ow ow owww.

His foot now hurt like hell, but at least he’d entered very dramatically.

The room looked empty, and he noticed a yearbook from last year lying open on the bed, the page on his year. She had obviously been looking for a Fischbach to see if her boyfriend had made the typos on purpose.

“Stephanie…” he hissed in falsetto, “Stephanieeeee…”

No reaction.

Huh.

There was no bathroom, so if she was in the room, the closet and under the bed were the only options.

He swooped his head under the bed but saw nothing. The closet door was open just a crack, and he swiped it open with his knife to…also find nothing.

Well then.

He scratched his head, looked lost for a few seconds, then backtracked to the hallway, stopping once again to listen for movement.

What if she had escaped the house while he was in the room? It was unlikely, given that he’d been pretty quick, but he rushed back into her room and opened the curtains to look out at the front yard.

He was not prepared to see Stephanie Cordato standing on the roof ledge outside the glass — the veranda — clutching a grey and white cat.

“Too easy,” he mumbled.

Mark quietly eased open the unlocked window with his elbow—ha, no fingerprints—and crept after her. The cat was meowing in confusion as his human slowly made her way to the edge.

“Hold onto me,” she whispered to Skip, putting him on her shoulder. The feline clutched her tightly, seeming to understand the importance.

She turned around so she could hang off the roof by her hands and then drop down.

Mark waved with the knife, “Hi _Steph_.”

She gasped and clambered down the roof, dropping down too fast, with Skip hopping off her shoulder to safely land on the grass midway.

Mark was right behind her. She was back on her feet, cell phone out of her pocket into her hand and about to bolt.

He grabbed her by the back of her blouse and yanked her back, covering her mouth before she could scream.

She bit his hand and kicked backwards, but he held fast, gritting his teeth to keep in the pain. He pressed the knife to her neck, and she stilled. “Drop the phone.”

She didn’t move.

“I said _drop the phone_.”

The white Samsung thudded into the grass.

Mark smirked. Well now he’s Samsmug.

He lead her back onto the wooden patio, where hopefully they would be at least a little bit out of sight. Fate had ensured that it’d be dark out.

Then Skip the cat appeared out of fucking _nowhere_. He jumped straight onto Mark’s face and proceeded to scratch his hair out, yowling like a madcat.

He did the first thing he thought of, which was to throw Stephanie’s head against the wall. Then he grabbed the animal by his middle and threw him across the front yard.

Wait a minute. Why wasn’t Stephanie trying to scream?

She was bent down slightly, and he realized he’d accidentally and skillfully managed to make her neck land right on the sharp ends of the window that he hadn’t broken off.

He dabbed. This was just perfect.

He used his shirt to wipe the doorknob, since he’d left his fingerprints on it earlier. Now he was clean again! There was no way he could ever get arrested now.

He ignored the poor cat’s terrified meows and picked up the phone. He was horrified to discover that she’d dialed 911 a few seconds ago, and it was possible that the police were on their way.

He fast-walked to his bike, ripping open the smartphone and taking out the battery and SIM card. He snapped both and dropped them down the gutter.

That might’ve been enough to avoid being traced, but he couldn’t be sure, so he rushed home as fast as he could. Back at his house, he broke the phone in two, and dumped the pieces into the trash.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he calmed his heart rate by staring at a picture of senpai for a few minutes. Senpai always made him sane.

Once his breathing evened, he took a visit down his basement.

 

❀

 

Aaron was sitting in the corner, stoically scrolling through his phone.

Mark peered at Felix, whose normally stereotypical-Swedish-blue eyes had turned ashen. “Is he done?”

The other American’s face was uncharacteristically hard, “Believe it or not, yeah. I guess watching the teacher’s pet die was enough to break him. Plus, I found a sweet spot of his.”

Mark raised an eyebrow, not knowing what that meant.

“His girlfriend Marzia,” he stated, as if it were obvious. “He just falls apart when I mention her.”

“Oh. I didn’t know she’d dated anyone.”

Aaron shot him and evil eye, “Seriously? They were like, the golden couple. You obviously don’t pay attention to _anything_ but your senpai.”

Mark didn’t fail to catch the dangerous tone Aaron was using. “Well, of course. What else is there to pay attention to?”

“Me? Your fucking partner?” He held out the phone, which Mark belatedly realized was his. He’d probably left it when he’d run off to kill Stephanie. It showed his text messages about Aaron with Info-kun.

Mark shrugged, “Oops.”

“Is that all you have to say about this?” he demanded, practically screaming as he stood up to get in his face.

Mark backed up, faintly lamenting the fact that he’d left the knife in the bathroom. “Um…”

The words that came spilling out of his ex-partner’s mouth was intelligible and unbelievably livid. “I spent _three days_ in this hell dungeon, with torturing two idiots being the only thing I could do. And then you tell me I can’t even touch the nerd because he had _information_ , and now you FUCKING _BETRAY_ ME. _Scheming_ my downfall behind my back. I’ve been so damn loyal to you but you use me like I’m—I’m just one of _them!”_ He angrily flung his arm out at MatPat and Felix.

 _Oh_ , Mark thought. _That’s why he’s mad_. Aaron was getting awfully close, and he had a switchblade in his hand.

“You know, I thought we had something,” Aaron said lowly. “I thought you’d realize your senpai would never notice you, but apparently you’re never going to see that. I hate you. I hate you so much.”

Mark held up his hands, not knowing how to deal with all these silly emotions being flung at him. “Aaron, man, put down the knife.“

Aaron’s eyes were open wide, his pupils barely visible, “You _idiot.”_

Oh shit, now he was screwed. That was not a good expression. Oh no no no no no he was going to die and lose senpai. Thinking fast, he blurted, “Felix! Help—kill him! Kill Aaron! Kill this guy!”

Pewds Mackenzie jumped up so fast he could’ve passed as a white Usain Bolt if you squinted real hard.

Aaron’s mouth dropped open as he turned to witness Felix grab him by the throat. He tried to say a command, but the only thing that pushed past his lips were gasps and empty air.

In moments Felix had his wrist in a tight grip, and he swiftly disarmed Aaron of his switchblade.

Mark clapped his hands, egging the mindbroken Swede on like a demented cheerleader. “Yes! Kill him!”

The mindbroken Felix tore open Aaron’s throat with the help of the knife, and the American dropped to the ground.

“Thanks, you useful idiot,” Mark patted his shoulder. He walked over to MatPat’s cadaver and snapped a photo, sending it to Info-kun.

 

**Good work, but don't send me this stuff. I have no use for it.**

_Excuse me?_

**Jokes.**

**Bring Aaron’s phone to me tomorrow. A weapon with his fingerprints on it would work too.**

_Okay. I just have a question_

_I want to know about Marzia. What really happened to her?_

**What is there to say?**

**She made her choice and now she’s gone forever. I had nothing to do with it.**

_Really?_

**Look, I’m not in the best of spirits right now**

**I have work to do**

**Get fucking lost**

 

How cold.

Mark went through his contacts and stared at Jack’s name.

He’d always wanted to text his senpai, but the fact that he wasn’t supposed to know his number always stopped him. Now he could.

It took him a long time to think of something to say that wasn’t stupid, but he managed.

Mark clicked on Jack’s name, only to see something bizarre.

 

_Hey Jack, I’m going home early_

_You don’t have to meet me today_

**OK, no problem**

 

The three messages only showed up for an instant. Then they disappeared, as if he’d previously deleted them and his phone had forgotten.

He did not send those messages.

The timestamps were hard to recall, but they had looked like either 2:00 or 3:00 PM.

With a sinking feeling, Mark put the pieces together. The only people who could possibly know about the meeting was Jack…and _Info-kun_ , since the guy/girl had hidden cameras and microphones everywhere. Nobody in the plaza had been standing close enough to hear.

 

Info-kun.

Info-kun.

Info-kun.

 

The made-up name escaped in angry whispers from his mouth all throughout the night.

Mark went to bed, and he dreamed of his senpai…

…and a red-haired corpse swinging from a cherry blossom tree, a cell phone jammed down their traitorous throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make MatPat die more painfully and show some Felix torture scenes but I couldn't do it. My poor innocent babies.
> 
> Anyway please comment I wanna hear your theories about Info-kun and Marzia


	6. FRIDAY II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all ends here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very sorry for the late af chapter. School is hell, and I did finish this a while ago but kept rewriting it.  
> Happy Halloween ;)
> 
> Trigger warning: mentioned suicide

 

Mark woke up two hours earlier than usual, at 5:00 AM. Strangely, he didn’t feel tired at all.

He realized he’d skipped dinner yesterday, and decided to eat a quick breakfast. At the table, he arranged a few pictures of senpai and a candle that smelled like his cologne around his cereal.

Staring at the pictures made him eat more slowly since he was concentrating on senpai’s face so hard, but he didn’t mind. Senpai didn’t get to school until 7:05 anyway.

His phone pinged. It was Info-kun, who was strangely also awake.

 

**Your final rival was Ethan**

**Since you’ve already killed him, you’re free.**

 

Mark should’ve been deliriously happy, and he did for a few beautiful seconds, but it quickly altered into wrath and distrust. He tried to take deep breaths, looking at Jack to stop himself from imagining Info’s death and to help calm his heart rate. He had to play it cool so Info-kun couldn’t suspect anything.

He typed back a reply, trying not to sound overly accusing.

 

_Didn’t his profile say he had a crush on Tyler?_

**Remember when I asked you, “what makes you think it’ll be that easy?”**

**Obviously, I lied about his info.**

**Now enjoy your senpai**

**It was a pleasure doing business with you**

_What are you even getting from this?_

**I told you. I’d be very happy if your five rivals died.**

 

Consumed with newfound determination, Mark made up his mind. He was going to find out what the heck was up with Info. Today.

His internal clock said it was 6:00 AM when he made his way to the front entrance, Felix in tow.

“Stay here,” Mark told him, not wanting Pewds Mackenzie to just follow him around like an annoying Swedish pest. Besides, he wanted to meet Info on his own.

Then he realized the mindbroken fool would attract attention if he just stood in the middle of the path staring at his feet. “Go…go to the incinerator,” he pointed in its general direction. “I mean— _wait come back_ —don’t actually go in it. Just near it. In some bushes or something. Don’t let anyone see you.”

Mark followed his slave, seeing how well Aaron had done his job. Felix plopped into a bush and stayed absolutely still. It reminded Mark of snipers hiding in bushes in _PlayerUnknown’s Battlegrounds_. Was that the game? He didn’t know. It wasn’t like he had the time to play video games when he could stare at senpai instead.

Youtube High was completely deserted, save the faculty and headmaster’s room, where he could hear Principal Muyskens typing on a laptop when he passed.

There were no noises coming out of the Info Club.

It was creepy, coming to school this early, especially since the sun hadn’t even risen yet. The Info Club room was eerily dark and quiet. Wanting some noise, Mark rattled the door handles.

Again, they wouldn’t budge.

He felt along the walls until his finger ran over a catch. He pressed, and a lid opened up, revealing an old number pad. Mark typed the five-digit code in, thinking that MatBrat better have told the truth.

8-9-6-1-1

He wondered if the numbers were Info-kun’s birthday. Then a green light lit up, and a whirring sound came from the door.

He pushed it open and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He found a light switch and booped it. The lights flickered on.

The desk was spotless, and he turned his attention to the large computer monitors. He turned them on, and slowly, they booted up.

The one on the left was just open to, believe it or not, a Steam page.

The middle monitor showed four video feeds, and when he clicked at them, they changed to other cameras. There had to be at least thirty different views.

Lastly, the one on the right showed a regular Windows desktop. The wallpaper seemed familiar; he’d probably seen it in the Gaming Club. Files and folders littered the screen.

He looked at the files on the third computer first.

A contacts app was open, and from the little previews, he could tell they were student profiles. He clicked one at random:

 

**Name** **-** Mary Gordon Thomson

**Quote** \- "G’day everyone!"

**Club** **-** No club

**Persona -** Social butterfly

**Crush -** Ken

 

Ken, huh? Too bad he liked his senpai and then burned to death.

He’d never seen Jack’s profile, and he excitedly scrolled up to it.

 

**Name** **-** Seán "Jack" William McLoughlin

**Quote** \- "Top of the mornin’ to ya!"

**Club** **-** No club

**Persona -** Loner

**Crush -** None

 

Aww, he’s saving himself for him!

He squealed some more. Seán was such a hot name.

He saw Felix’s profile above senpai’s and clicked on it, wanting to remember what the annoying Pubes Mackenzie looked like before being mindbroken.

 

**Name** \- Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg

**Quote** \- “Hillary Clinton”

**Club** \- Gaming Club

**Persona** \- Heroic

**Crush** \- Marzia.

 

_Marzia._ The girl who’d hanged herself last week.

That would make sense—Aaron had said they’d been the golden couple or something stupid like that—only…when Info-kun had sent him the profile, it’d said _None_.

Was it just a mistake?

He hit ctrl f and typed in Marzia’s name. She was hidden away at the bottom, despite the rest of the list being in alphabetical order by last name.

 

**Name** \- Marzia Bisognin

**Quote** \- “Why?”

**Club** \- Occult Club

**Persona** \- Social butterfly

**Crush** \- NONE

 

_None_ was written in all caps. Info-kun was either really happy or really angry that she’d died.

He clicked through some of his rivals.

 

**Name** \- PJ Liguori

**Quote** \- "Hey tiny planet explorers!"

**Club** -No club

**Persona** \- Teacher’s Pet

**Crush** \- None

 

**Name** \- Robin Torkar

**Quote** \- “Stay in drugs kids don't do school”

**Club** \- Photography Club

**Persona** \- Social butterfly

**Crush** \- None

 

What the hell? None of their crushes were Jack anymore. He was pretty sure crushes do not change after being murdered.

Heartbeat jumping slightly, he clicked on Robert Idikei’s.

 

**NaME -** RoBEr **ERROR**

**Quo@#%ERROR**

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

 

Mark backed the fuck away from the monitors as they filled with green and red error messages before turning to static, and his phone started pinging like crazy.

He uneasily glanced at the exit before slowly pulling out his phone.

He had messages from Info-kun.

 

**Get OUT**

**FISCHBACH**

**FUCKING DIE**

**FUCK TOU TO ETERMITY**

**IM GOING TP KILL YOU**

 

Mark laughed, unabashed, and typed back.

_Go ahead and try_

 

What Info-kun sent next was a picture.

First, he saw the bright red hair. The hair that exactly matched what he’d seen in the Info Club room the day before.

Then he saw the face, or rather, the lack of one. It was covered by a chalk-white mask, with a pair of piercing blue eyes stabbing through two eyeholes, and an unforgivingly thin line of black where the mouth should be.

Info was mad.

Hahahahaaa time to leave!

_SLAM._

_Whirrrrr shlick_.

Crap. The doors had shut and locked on their own accord, and Mark couldn’t find a way to open them.

He opened the curtains and tried the windows, but they would neither open nor break. There was a circular hole in one of them, but it was only big enough for someone’s hand. That was how Info delivered the things Mark requested.

Now this room just wasn’t fair.

Despite not having a weapon, and all escape routes barred, Mark didn’t allow himself to panic. He checked the time. 6:32 AM. The sun was rising, and senpai wouldn’t be arriving until half an hour.

He took the opportunity to do some snooping through the wide drawer under the desk. It was locked securely, but he solved that by kicking the underside until the bottom broke off.

The drawer’s contents fluttered to the floor, and he stared at the photos.

The fuck?

_Whirrrrr shlick_

_Creak_.

Mark looked up. The boy he’d been communicating with through texts was standing in the doorway, holding a machete.

Mark smiled and waved, like the penguins from _Madagascar_ had told him to. “Oh hello, Info-kun. It’s _knife_ to finally meet you.” He’d been practicing that.

Info might’ve scowled, but he couldn’t tell with the mask on. Either way, his blue eyes were narrowed dangerously at the pictures scattered on the floor. He was breathing hard, probably from sprinting through the school. “Mark Fuckbach. How did you get in here?!”

The half-Korean shrugged innocently, “I asked MatPat.”

“ _MatPrat_ ,” he spat—wow that rhymed. “That brat and his girlfriend were the most annoying little shits I’ve ever come across. _Always_ trying to get in here. _Always_ trying to find cameras, and eventually did. He’s too much of a nosy genius for his own good. Good thing he died.”

Mark hmmed, “You’re welcome, but I think you’re trying to change the subject.” Smiling widely, he pointed at the pictures of Felix Kjellberg on the floor. “I think you have a little crush.”

Info’s knuckles turned white; he was gripping his machete so hard. His left hand shot up to restrain his other arm—like it was itching to kill him already. “Where is he?! Where’s Felix? I _know_ you’ve done something to him. He couldn’t have just _left_. You did something. You lied.”

Mark shrugged, “I honestly didn’t think you’d believe me.”

Info swung the serrated blade, and it tore the muscles in Mark’s upper arm as it cut into his flesh.

“Oh Jesus ow fuck,” Mark gasped, holding his oozing wound. So this is how Tyler felt.

Info slapped him in the face with the side of the machete, just missing his eye but grazing his cheek. “WHERE THE _FUCK_ IS FELIX?!”

Mark glared at him, letting the blood drip down his face and arm, “I’ll tell you if you tell me who my rival is!”

Info threw his head back and laughed, “So you figured out that Ethan wasn’t a rival?”

“Yeah!” Mark whined. “And now that I think about it, since when has _Ken_ been interested in my senpai?”

Info mimicked his tone mockingly, _“Since when has Robin, Robert, or PJ been interested in your senpai?”_

Mark felt more blood drain out of his face, “You’re a liar.”

“PJ and Ken were _my_ rivals, you fucking idiot.” Info’s blue eyes were bright and proud. “And Robert? Psh, he was in this weird turmoil where he shipped everyone, yet had a crush on everyone. In a way, he technically was a rival. Not one that had any kind of chance, though.”

“What…then what about Robin?!”

Info rolled his cruel laughing eyes, “Robin is fucking straight! He was just a test for me to see which path you’d take to eliminate the rivals: expel or kill. Once you killed PJ and Ken, and I got rid of Marzia and Brad, Felix was pretty much mine for the taking.”

“I thought Marzia committed suicide,” Mark blurted. “She—she hanged herself in her room.”

“And who do you think convinced her?” Info snarled, sounding proud. “I sent her a torrent of vile text messages. I defiled her locker and her desk, making it look like a bunch of people did it. I spread rumors. I hacked Felix’s phone and deleted messages she sent him. I put cigarettes and test answers in her bag and got her yelled at by the guidance counselor. And she was so quiet about everything. She kept it all to herself, convinced that nobody cared. Felix couldn’t help her because he had no idea it was this serious. Then she died and became a ghost.” He shrugged, brushing off the murder like it wasn’t something deserving of praise.

Mark didn’t know how to respond, so he tried to make a deal. “Tell me who the real rival is,” he said quietly. “And I’ll tell you about Felix. We can be civilized.”

The machete shook as Info sniggered, “Yeah, like you won’t try and kill me afterwards.” Then he cocked his head, “Your senpai and rival are going to arrive at school in fifteen minutes, Markimoo. You better tell me about Felix fast, or your rival’s gonna take him.”

The threat made him spill without thinking. “I tortured him and now he’s insane.”

Info hand twitched, and Mark could hear him breathing heavily through the mask. “And where is he?” he hissed, barely audible.

“In a bush.”

“Excuse me?”

“The bush is near the incinerator at school.”

Info was shaking, and tears glistened in his eyes.

Mark giggled, “Wow, you’re crying?”

“Yes,” he snapped vehemently, “and I fucking hate you.”

The machete swung his way faster than he could dodge, and it bit into his shoulder, tearing through the uniform. Info yanked it out, and the jagged edge scraped painfully against his bones.

Mark ducked under another swing, which chopped off a bit of his precious floof. “HEY! You’re supposed to tell me my last rival!”

“I’ll tell you _my_ last rival,” Info chuckled, leaning in, “his name is Jack McLoughlin, and his last words are probably going to be ‘ _PLEASE DON’T KILL ME_.’ ”

Mark shrieked as Info abruptly stabbed, just missing his side by a hair. He ran to put the desk between him and Info, but he was still trapped, unable to get to the open door. He so wished he had a weapon. He sidestepped another blow that cleaved a hole in a computer screen.

The machete got stuck, and Mark seized the opportunity and deftly leaped onto the table, taking hold on Info’s arm before falling on top of him, body slamming the hacker into the ground.

He heard a tiny crack and knew the mask must have split. He spun around and punched the redhead in the face, simultaneously using his other hand to keep the machete away.

When the plastic mask broke away, Mark knew he’d seen this guy before. Pale-faced, lightly freckled, rosy cheeks…he was a student that suddenly withdrew himself a year ago. He stopped attending social events, and his friends almost forgot about him.

His name had been Cry.

“Cry,” Mark growled, and the other boy’s eyes widened to saucers at being recognized. “You’re not killing my senpai.” He grinned, “Hey, that rhymed!” He landed another punch, then hopped up and out the door, heading to the northwest side of Youtube High School. The incinerator.

Cry was screaming, and Mark could hear him storming down the hall after him, the machete occasionally raking against the walls.

Mark calmly prayed to his senpai, and Jack’s godly power allowed him to reach the incinerator unharmed.

He kicked Felix, who was sitting in a bush. “Psst,” he pssted, “stand up and look casual for a bit.”

Pewds Mackenzie stepped out of the bush and stared straight at the ground. Not very casual, but okay.

Cry’s footsteps slowed as he neared.

“…Felix?”

Mark beamed and repeatedly gestured back and forth between Felix and Cry. “Felix, Cry. Cry, Felix. Felix, Cry. Cry, Felix.”

“Felix, friend,” Cry whispered, coming closer, hand loosening on the machete but not letting go of it yet.

The Swede didn’t reply or even blink to acknowledge him.

“I…remember me? I was your friend a long time ago. Until, you know, _Marzia_ came along. But she’s gone. It’s just you and me now.” When the only reaction he got was a twitch at the Italian’s name, he spun to Mark, “What did you do to him?!”

“He’s insane, remember? Also mindbroken. He’s like, dead inside.”

“I mean…” Cry reached out a tentative hand to touch Felix’s shoulder, leaning down a little so he could see Felix’s eyes. “He’s still good-looking.”

“Sure.” Lol no.

Cry broke his smitten gaze with Felix to look at Mark. “Perhaps I owe you a favor. He’s less—flighty—like this.” He looked so genuine as he said, “I won’t kill Jack. I lost my temper earlier, what with you going through my stuff and all. I mean, when you take Jack, he can’t get Felix. We can both be happy.”

Mark bobbed his head, “True. True.”

Cry laughed, “I should have enlisted your help earlier, Mark. You’re very helpful. I mean it: it was a pleasure doing business with you.”

“Same, I guess,” Mark played with his hands, waiting impatiently for Cry to drop the machete. Should he give Pewds the order now?

Cry wasn’t paying attention to Mark’s response, instead reaching out to hold Felix’s face, weapon still in hand. “ _Felix_ …finally. God, you’re so beautiful.”

God, this was sickening. Jack was the only beautiful one. And Mark himself, of course.

“No stupid Marzia to get in the way.” Cry smiled, “Remember how you used to be so in love with that whiny high-pitched voice of hers? Good thing the bitch killed herself—ACK—“

By his own accord, the Swede had grabbed Cry by the throat with both hands, and the machete struck the ground with a metallic clatter.

Mark’s mouth dropped open, and Cry’s did too, but more so he could try and get air. “Uck— _Felix_ —“

Blue was steadily pooling into Felix’s eyes as he spoke in choppy dialogue, “Marzia…was not…a bitch.”

“Agree—” Cry tried to choked out, “yes—huck—total—“

“He’s totally lying,” Mark called out, helping the show along. “He hated her a lot, you know. He pretty much killed her.”

The words sparked a bitter blue fire in Felix’s eyes. “I’ll never…love you.” And then he let go of Cry’s neck with one hand so he could hold up the gold ring on his finger. “Marzia’s promise ring…that she threw away…because of _you_.”

Cry’s pale blue eyes bugged out. His face turning both purple and red, both scared and angry.

“Pewds Mackenzie~” Mark drawled. “Hurry up and kill him; my senpai’s coming soon.”

With a roar that made him jump, Cry kicked Felix in the stomach, and the Swede flopped onto the ground. Cry scooped up the machete and slashed Felix in the chest.

“HEY!” Mark yelled, running over. “That’s my slave!”

Not even sparing him a look, Cry sliced Mark in the side before stabbing Felix in the stomach and tearing the blade out.

“I hate you,” Felix was muttering, not seeming to feel the physical pain. “You killed my girlfriend. You killed Marzia.”

“I DON’T CARE!!” Cry screamed, eyes so wild it made Mark back off. It seemed like he’d gone completely insane. And not the blank kind of insane where you mumbled at everything and nothing. The demented, uncontrollable, homicidal kind. The kind that got you tied up forever.

Cry had Snapped.

The redhead stabbed, cut, and defaced his former love. Blood flew in every imaginable direction, staining his clothes and skin a shade of red that would never come off.

And to top it off, Cry single-handedly dragged Felix to the incinerator, and chucked the pieces of him in all while screaming unintelligible sounds of rage.

Then he just stood there, breathing heavily with blood dripping down every inch of his body. He looked exhausted.

And as Info-kun started to stumble, Mark gave him a little push, and he too fell into the incinerator without protest.

Mark dropped the machete in, wiggled his fingers in goodbye, shut the door, and turned it on.

He left the huge pool of blood alone and, ignoring Cry’s cries of pain, skipped off to find senpai.

Though he could have sworn he saw a shimmering grey figure, standing by the incinerator with her face in her hands.

Or maybe her hands in her face.

He wasn’t sure. Maybe it was a glitch.

❀

Mark walked the school halls feeling exhilarated.

He felt proud, unstoppable. He also really wanted to laugh! But he kept it in, knowing how insanely loud he could get when he giggled.

Class had begun an hour ago, to his annoyance. That meant that nobody was going to be alone.

It wasn’t that he was murderous, he just _really_ wanted to kill everyone right now. He still had no idea who his real rival was, so he figured the easy solution was to just slaughter every damn student in the school.

The first thing he did was climb up the diving board to shove Ryan off onto the pavement. Then he jumped right off and landed on Matt in the pool. Dazed and half-choking from inhaling water, Mark drowned him easily enough.

He found Mary sulking by herself in the garden and threw her into the grinder. He figured that even if she liked Ken _now_ , she would surely be capable of liking Jack in the future, and that just wasn’t legal.

When the first class ended and students were wandering around, the massacre got _way_ easier.

He strangled Dodger with her headphone cord. He threw Krism into a fan. He smashed Emma’s head through the greenhouse glass. He electrocuted Cheyenne. He cut Jake Paul into pieces with a saw.

_Please…no…what are you doing?!…help…please…stop…I’m scared…no…it hurts…no…_

Not a single plea went through to his head, and he cut down everyone in his way.

And when teachers tried to stop him, they were killed too.

Guidance Counselor Vanoss he hanged in the spirit of Marzia. He smashed Miss Garcia’s skull with a shovel until she was unrecognizable. Nurse Oakley he crushed under a bucket of dumbbells. He tased Principal Muyskens to death.

It was _sooo_ fun!

The school had gone dark, the atmosphere low and full of confused paranoia and distrust.

He was so pumped with adrenaline. The desire to _kill_. He wrapped the school’s flag around Superintendent Keemstar’s neck and turned the crank, pulling the rope up until the man was throttled to death thirty feet above the ground.

Yay!

Mark laughed out loud, and the sound echoed and bounced throughout the entire school. A cacophony of pure insanity.

Mark’s fingerprints were everywhere, his evidence was everywhere, and he didn’t care at all. He needed to eliminate everyone. Anyone could be out to get his senpai, and he needed to protect him.

His heartbeat was still going off the charts; he could feel it in his head.

Wait…what was that sound?

It was his ringtone. No one ever called him. He struggled to get his phone out of his pocket.

Then he dropped it when he realized it was senpai.

He hurriedly scooped up the cracked phone and answered the call, trying to sound cute and adorkable, “Helloo?”

“Where are you?!” was Jack’s breathless reply.

Mark looked at the walls while fixing his hair, “Uh, the hallway near the lockers.”

The worry in senpai’s voice was endearing. “L-look, there’s some—insane…psycho on the loose. He’s k-killing people-e. You—you need ta leave.”

It was hard to understand him. He sounded distant and way too stuttery. Like he was barely holding on. “Of course,” he said, trying to sound normal. He had to be in the middle of indifferent and obsessive to win him over. “Where are you?”

“By the confession tree! It’s on a hill so I figured I c-could see anyone coming. Hurry over here, please.”

“Yeah, on my way,” Mark lied. Instead, he ran to the teacher’s room. He’d placed some gas cans there in case he decided to burn down the school. Heh. Mark doused the room with kerosene, then lit three matches at once and threw them into the room, running out immediately. The fire caught easily. The piles of papers and wooden floor were soon up in flames.

Jack was still on the phone, pleading for Mark to hurry and be careful. “I searched—searched the school but couldn’t find a-anyone alive. Thank God at-at least yer okay.”

Mark had just made it out to the garden when he saw a girl with short brown hair stumbling out of a shed, holding a shovel.

“HEY!” Mark yelled, marching over. How dare this girl be alive?

She screamed and took off, zigzagging through the bushes like some kind of fucking squirrel, the shovel held out behind her like a sword about to be swung.

Mark chased after her, wielding a pair of garden shears he’d just picked up.

To his amazement, she ducked into the school, which was now visibly on fire.

“Stupid Signe,” he mumbled, and went in right after her.

She’d chosen to go in the right direction, as she avoided the fire in the faculty room completely, managing to also slow him down by throwing trash cans and the shovel at him.

In the end he gave up. He’d lost her, but he had to find his senpai now.

❀

He reached the back of the school, where the Confession Tree stood tall and imposing, cherry blossoms swaying beautifully in the wind despite the smoke and carnage.

And under it were Jack and Signe.

Heart splintering and shaking, Mark crept towards them.

Signe was crying, "Everyone is dead. _Everyone_. It’s Mark. He’s killed everyone, and I don’t know what to do!"

Jack shakily hugged her, "Signe, w-we’ll get through this, okay? We’re b-both here now. But— _Mark_? It can’t be. He was—so—nice to me.”

Mark’s rival rubbed her leaking eyes, “He chased me with a pair of garden shears, Seán. He’s i-insane.”

“Oh god…Signe I-I-I told him where I am.”

“Don’t worry, it’s o-okay…I called the police. They’ll be here s-soon.”

“Okay.”

"J-Jack…" she whispered, pulling away so she could look at him. “I’m sorry, I’m so so _sorry!_ I don’t know why—I don’t know why we don’t talk anymore. I just—right now—I want to t-tell you something. If we don’t…well, it’s something I’ve wanted to tell you for s-so _long_ …and I-I know this is a terrible time to say it, but…“

"Wha-what is it?" Jack asked urgently, erratically stroking her hair.

“I love you,” she blurted out, and a glinting metal blade was suddenly jutting out through her mouth, splattering Jack’s face with blood.

Jack gasped, stumbling backward as Signe’s lifeless body struck the grass, garden shears through the head.

Mark was standing before him, "My senpai, I’ve come for you!”

Quivering, Jack didn’t respond, and simply stared at Signe’s corpse flayed out in front of him, her blood staining the grass and dirt. His irises became wide and empty, a dull grey replacing the light baby blue, his pupils barely big enough to be seen. He slowly crumpled to the ground, speechless and trembling.

Mark bent down, taking in the cutie that was in front of him. "Senpai, Jack, I love you. I’m here for you!"

"Bodies…" Jack whispered mindlessly, hands protectively pressed to his chest as he rocked back and forth, "bodies everywhere… _everywhere_ …"

Mark wrapped his arms around his broken senpai and pressed his mouth to his, slowly and firmly. Jack had the softest lips, and Mark would never, ever, get tired of them.

Jack, not aware of anything but how safe he felt in someone’s arms, kissed back.

“You’re mine. Forever and ever," Mark breathed, running his hands through the soft green hair and savoring this moment for all it was worth. Jack was delicious. They would run away together, and Jack would never have to be alone.

Jack nodded numbly, closing his colorless eyes, "Forever…and…ever…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the twisty twists, please tell me what you think!  
> Thank you thank you to every single one of you that read, kudo'd, and commented on this story! Your feedback warms my heart ♥


End file.
